


슈퍼맨 삼춘과 어린이

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Matt, Crossover Pairings, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 필모크오 폴대니금년 여섯살 난 사내애 대니





	1. Chapter 1

  
나는 금년 여섯 살 난 사내애입니다. 내 이름은 대니구요. 우리 집 식구라고는 할아버지와 나, 단 두 식구뿐이랍니다. 아차 큰일났군, 삼춘을 빼놓을 뻔했으니.  
  
우리 삼춘은, 그야말로 세상에서 둘도 없이 멋지게 생긴 우리 삼춘은, 할아버지가 복덕방에 외출을 나가실 때면 날 보러 옵니다. 어떻게 그렇게 잘 알고 오는 것일까요? 사실 이건 비밀인데 신수가 훤한 우리 삼춘은 지구를 지키는 용사라 그렇답니다. 총도 있다는데 위험하다고 보여 주지는 않았지요. 치. 나도 사 년만 있으면 열 살인데 말입니다.  
  
생각해보니 삼춘이 처음 나타났을 때도 마법 같았더랬습니다. 그도 그럴 것이, 삼춘은 조오기 저 골목 앞에 쓰러져 있었거든요. 벽에 등을 기대고 말이지요. 사실 그때는 삼춘이 삼춘인 줄도 몰랐습니다. 그냥 어떤 아저씨가 또 술을 진탕 마셨구나, 생각했는데 말이에요. 가끔 술을 마신 아저씨들이 그렇게 곤히 잠드는 모습을 보았거든요. 나는 술을 마신 아저씨들이 좋아요. 그네들은 내 머리를 귀엽다고 쓱쓱 쓰다듬어도 주고, 딸기맛 사탕이나 쵸코렛도 가끔 사다가 쥐어 줍니다. 실은 나는 포도맛을 더 좋아하는데 말이어요.   
  
나는 착한 아이니까 항상 그걸 가져다가 할아버지한테 허락을 받고 먹었지요. 할아버지는 저더러 밖에서 받는 것은 함부로 먹는 것이 아니라구 말씀하셨거든요. 고만 잘못 먹으면 배탈이 날 수도 있구, 배탈이 나면 아야해서 할아버지를 다시 못 볼 수도 있다구요. 할아버지를 못 보는 건 싫어서 나는 항상 허락을 받구 먹는답니다. 쵸코렛도 좋지만 난 할아버지가 더 좋지요. 그래서 말을 잘 듣는 것이지요. 할아버지는 날 세상에서 제일 사랑한다고 그랬거든요. 사랑이 뭔지 나는 압니다. 그건 보고 있어도 또 보고 싶은 거지요. 못 보면 더 보고 싶은 거구요. 나는 아빠랑, 엄마랑, 우리 할아버지랑 우리 삼촌을 사랑합니다.  
  
우리 할아버지는 매주 둘째날과 넷째날 그리구 여섯째날에 복덕방에 간답니다. 멋드러진 맥고모자를 쓰고 입에는 파이프를 물고요. 하얀 양복을 입은 할아버지는 내가 봐도 정말 멋집니다. 얼굴을 보지 않아 알 수 없는 내 아버지도 저렇게 생겼을까요. 알 수 없지만 아마 그럴 것 같습니다. 아버지는 저 멀리 출장을 갔다구 할아버지가 그랬지요. 내가 아직 어려서, 열 살이 되면 돌아오신다구요. 가끔 오실 때마다 나는 잠들어 버려서 아버지의 얼굴은 한 번도 보지 못했습니다. 그저 새 인형과 장난감이 놓여 있어 할아버지에게 물어 보면, 어젯밤 느이 애비가 왔다 갔단다, 소리만 들을 뿐이지요. 나는 잠들면 도통 일어나지를 못하니 깬 모습을 보지 못하여 아버지도 퍽 서운했을 것 같습니다.  
  
동리 사람들이 나더러 ‘창녀 아들’이라고들 부르는데, 창녀가 무엇인지 나는 잘 몰라요. 녀가 여자의 줄임말이라는 것만 압니다. 아마 창녀는 창문을 닦는 여자가 아닐까요? 그럼 우리 엄마는 창문을 닦으러 간 것일까요? 할아버지에게 물어보았는데 무섭게 화를 내시기에 더 이상 묻지는 못했습니다. 어디서 들었냐고 하실 때 지팡이를 든 손이 부들부들 떨려서 나는 더럭 겁이 났더랬지요. 그래서 그냥 형아들이 말하는 거 들었다고 해버렸습니다. 누구냐고 묻기에 기억이 안 난다고 해버렸구요. 사실은 조기 옆에 옆에 집에 사는 키가 요만한 아저씨가 말한 건데, 이따만한 우리 할아버지랑 싸움하면 그 아저씨가 질 것 같았거든요. 아저씨를 위해서였지요. 우리 할아버지는 힘이 정말루 세거든요. 싸우면 아프잖아요.  
  
난 아픈 게 싫습니다. 할아버지가 다리가 많이 아픈 걸 봐서 그렇지요. 어찌나 아파하는지, 비가 오는 날이면 난 할아버지가 내는 끙끙 소리로 먼저 비가 오는 걸 알 수 있답니다. 그런 날이면 나는 재게 일어나 할아버지 옆에 가서 꼬옥 붙어앉은 뒤 다리를 꾹꾹 주무르지요. 이게 그러니까 마지사? 라는 건데 할아버지는 우리 강생이가 이러면 안 아프다고 하셨거든요.  
  
할아버지는 내가 엄마 얘기하는 걸 싫어하지요. 왜 그럴까? 엄마가 창문을 닦으러 멀리 가버렸기 때문일까요? 세상에 있는 모든 창문을 닦으면 엄마는 돌아오는 것일까요? 창문이 많이 더러운 건지, 할아버지는 그게 나쁜 말이라고 했습니다. 사실 그런 나쁜 말을 또 들으면 얘기하라고 하셨지만 난 말하지 않았더랬습니다. 그 말을 하며 내 볼을 쓰다듬는 할아버지의 얼굴이 많이 슬퍼 보였거든요. 나만큼이나 할아버지도 엄마가 보고 싶은가 봅니다. 그러니 저런 표정을 짓지요. 눈이 추욱 내려가고 입꼬리가 꽉 다물린 할아버지의 얼굴을 보면 나는 가슴이 울렁울렁해집니다. 누가 가슴을 때린 것도 아닌데 가슴이 막 아프고 넘어진 것처럼 시큰거리구요.   
  
내가 이렇게 아픈데, 그 때 우리 삼춘은 얼마나 아팠을까요. 난 상상할 수조차 없습니다. ‘그 때’라고 하면 그러니까, 내가 우리 삼촌을 처음 발견한 날입니다. 나쁜 놈들을 물리치고 돌아오다 쉬어가는 길이었던 삼춘은 조오기 앞 골목에 등을 대고 눈을 차분하게 감고 있었더랬습니다. 훤칠허니 아주 자알 생겼지요. 킁킁 냄새를 맡아보아도 술 냄새가 나지 않아서, 나는 고개를 갸웃하고는 삼춘을 바라보았지요. 아, 그때는 아저씨라고 불렀습니다. 아저씨가 우리 삼춘인 줄 모르던 때였거든요.  
  
“아저씨!!”  
  
내가 소리쳤지요. 혹시나 아저씨가 나한테 사탕을 줄까 해서였습니다. 술을 안 자신 아저씨들도 가끔 나한테 사탕을 사서 쥐어 주고는 했거든요. 오늘은 포도맛이 먹고 싶으니 포도맛 사달래야지 했던 기억이 납니다. 그런데 대답이 없지 뭐예요. 꼬마라고 무시하는 건가, 난 올해 가을이면 유치원에도 들어가는데 말이에요. 화가 나서 다가가보니 세상에, 아저씨 배가 빨갛게 되어 있는 게 아니겠어요. 이게 뭔지 나는 압니다. 그러니까 아저씨 배에서 피가 나고 있었던 겝니다.  
  
나도 넘어져서 다쳐봐서 알지요. 무릎이 까졌던 날 어찌나 아팠던지 나는 펑펑 울었더랬습니다. 그런데 아저씨는, 그러니까 삼촌은 울지 않았어요. 그저 눈을 요렇게, 요렇게 뜨더니 팩 하고 나를 세게 노려봤을 뿐입니다. 나는 아저씨가 넘어진 게 창피하구나, 싶어 헤 하고 웃었습니다. 나도 처음에는 그랬거든요. 어른들은 잘 넘어지지 않는데, 아저씨한테서 피가 저렇게 날 정도면 아저씨는 꽈당 하고 넘어진 것임에 틀림이 없지요. 꽝! 하고 넘어졌을지도 몰라요.  
  
그래서 나는 얼른 집안으로 들어가 밴드를 가져왔습니다. 내가 넘어졌을 때 할아버지가 이 밴드를 붙여 주셨거든요. 밴드가 조금 작지만, 아마 여섯 개 붙이면 아저씨도 감쪽같이 나을 거라고 생각해서였어요. 여섯은 큰 숫자니까요. 그런데 밴드를 뜯어 빨갛게 물든 셔츠 위에 하나를 붙여주고 나니 아저씨는 어이가 없어 보였습니다. 픽 하고는 코웃음을 치지 뭡니까. 밴드 다 붙이면 낫는 것도 몰랐나 봐요, 원. 지금까지 안 넘어져서 몰랐나 봐요.  
  
“저리 가라, 꼬마야.”  
  
아저씨는 분명히 이렇게 말했습니다. 무시무시한 목소리였지요. 난 화가 났습니다. 넘어져서 부끄러운 것은 알겠는데 왜 나를 꼬마라 부르냐 이 말입니다. 꼬마는 무얼, 나는 꼬마가 아니지요. 여섯 살입니다. 사 년만 있으면 열 살입니다. 내 이름도 꼬마가 아니지요. 나는 대니입니다.  
  
“난 꼬마 아닌데요. 대니에요.”  
  
나는 아저씨가 이름을 말하기를 기다렸지만 애매한 표정을 지은 아저씨는 이름을 말하지 않고 다시 눈을 감아 버렸습니다. 눈을 감은 아저씨의 얼굴은 아주 하얬어요. 동화책에서 본 백설공주님 같았지요. 아저씨는 나랑 똑같이 고추가 달린 남자지만요. 나는 가만히 있다가 털썩 아저씨 옆에 주저앉아서 얘기를 시작했습니다. 할아버지는 처음 보는 어른이랑은 놀지 말랬지만 나는 아저씨가 마음에 들었거든요. 잘 생겼으니까요. 코가 오똑한 것은 또 왕자님 같았습니다. 가슴이 막 콩닥콩닥 뛰어서 나는 아저씨를 몰래몰래 훔쳐보았습니다.  
  
“아저씨, 지구를 구하는 중이에요? 비밀 임무 중이라서 말 못하는 건가요? 말 안 할게요. 약속 지킬게요. 대니한테만 솔직히 말 해보세요.”  
  
나는 밴드를 하나 더 뜯어 아저씨의 이마에도 착 하고 붙여 주었습니다. 보아하니 아저씨는 아주 크게 넘어졌나 봐요. 얼굴 이곳저곳에 피가 묻어 있었거든요. 이상한 표정을 지은 아저씨는 눈썹을 찡그리더니 입을 열었습니다.  
  
“...그래.”  
  
역시 그렇구나! 나는 신이 나서 박수를 짤깍짤깍 쳤습니다. 티비에서 보아서 나도 알지요. 할아버지가 이런 건 보는 거 아니라고 채널을 돌려 버렸지만, 그 사람들도 꼭 아저씨처럼 이런 옷을 입었더랬습니다. 까아만 바지에 또각또각 소리가 날 것 같이 반질반질한 구두도 말이에요. 나는 아저씨에게 궁금한 것들을 이것저것 질문하다가, 물을 가져다 주기로 하고 아저씨의 이름을 알아냈습니다. 아저씨의 이름은 폴이었습니다. 나랑 똑같이 네 글자예요. P-A-U-L. 폴입니다. 아저씨는 열심히 지구를 지키는 중이니 아무한테도 얘기하면 안 된다고 신신당부를 했지요. 나는 새끼손가락을 걸고 지장까지 찍으며 아저씨를 돕겠다고 약조를 했습니다. 사탕을 받기 위해서였지요.  
  
물을 네 번이나 가져다 달라고 한 아저씨는 비틀거리면서 일어나더니 우리 집으로 들어왔어요. 그리고 저기 높은 곳에 달린, 내가 까치발을 들어도 닿지 않는 찬장을 뒤져 노오란 물이 든 병을 꺼냈습니다. 그 물 우리 할아버지가 아끼는 건데!! 내가 비명을 질렀지만 아저씨는 듣지 않고는 하얀 셔츠를 북 찢더니 그 안에 든것을 부었습니다. 이를 꽉 깨문 아저씨가 이렇게 해야 넘어진 게 낫는다고 했고, 배에는 정말 상처가 크게 나 있어서 나는 가만히 입을 다물었습니다. 아저씨 덕에 지구가 무사하다면 이 정도야 해줄 수 있으니까요. 할아버지한테는 시치미를 떼면 됩니다. 찬장 속의 새앙쥐가 목이 말랐나보다 하면 될 테지요.   
  
아저씨가 돌아간 이후 나는 계속 사탕 생각을 했습니다. 티비에서 보면 영웅들을 돕는 착한 어린이들은 꼭 선물을 받았거든요. 그리고 정말 그건 사실이더라고요. 아저씨가 다시 나타난 건 할아버지가 복덕방에 간 둘째 날, 화요일! 이었습니다.   
  
번쩍번쩍하고 새까만 차가 요란한 소리를 내며 골목으로 들어오기에 나는 입을 딱 벌리고 차를 보았습니다. 땅에 그림을 그리며 엄마는 창문을 몇 개나 닦았나, 아빠는 점심으로 뭘 먹었을까 생각하고 있었는데 말이지요, 다 잊어버렸습니다. 차 뒷문에서 아저씨가 내리지 뭡니까? 아저씨는 손에 종이 봉투를 들고 있었어요. 그리고 넘어졌을 때처럼 까만 양복을 차려입고 있었습니다. 나를 빤히 바라보는 아저씨 표정이 조금 무서워서 나는 발로 얼른 그림을 지우고서는 벌떡 일어섰습니다. 엉덩이를 툭툭 터는 동안에도 아저씨는 가만히 날 보기만 했지요. 저게 무슨 표정이지요? 나로서는 알 수 없는 표정이었습니다.  
  
지구를 구하는 중인가, 아는척 하면 안되나 싶어 눈치를 보고 있는데 무릎을 굽혀 내 앞에 앉은 아저씨는 오늘 지구는 다 구했다고 하며 웃어 보였어요. 다행히 날 알아본 모양이었습니다. 좋은 냄새가 나는 우리 아저씨가 건넨 갈색 종이 봉투 안에는 알록달록한 사탕도 있고, 꼬부랑 글씨가 씌여진 과자도 있었습니다. 그것도 좋았지만 아저씨가, 해사하게 웃는 아저씨가 어찌나 예쁘던지. 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰어서 나는 가슴을 꾸욱 눌렀더랬습니다. 내가 얼굴을 찡그리자 아저씨는 손을 뻗어 내 볼을 살살 쓰다듬어 주었어요. 그 저릿한 손의 느낌이 좋아서 나는 조금 더 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었지요. 이건 비밀입니다. 아저씨는 모르지요. 눈을 뜨니 아저씨가 눈을 요렇게 뜨고는 걱정스럽게 날 보고 있어서 나는 방긋 웃어 보였습니다.    
  
나는 아저씨를 졸라 지구를 구하는 것이 얼마나 힘든 일인지를 들었지요. 총과 칼을 써서 악당들을 물리친 무용담을 얘기하고 나서 아저씨는, 칭찬을 해달라며 머리를 나한테 가까이 댔습니다. 칭찬? 고민하던 나는 손을 올려 아저씨의 까만 머리칼을 쓰다듬어 주었습니다. 어른들이 착하다 우리 대니, 하고는 이렇게 했으니까요. 반질반질한 아저씨의 머리는 보슬보슬한 내 머리랑은 느낌이 달랐어요. 차르르한 그 감촉이 신기해서 나는 한 손으로는 아저씨 머리를, 한 손으로는 내 머리를 계속 만져 보았더랬습니다. 그 모습을 가만 보던 아저씨는 소리를 내어 하하 하고 웃더니 몸을 일으켰지요. 오늘 만남은 비밀이라고, 날더러 꼬마 정보원이니 꼭 지켜야 한다고 했어요. 꼬마는 나쁜 말이라 나는 입을 삐죽 내밀었습니다. 나는 빨리 어른이 되고 싶어요. 열 살이 되어야 아빠를 볼 수 있단 말입니다. 내가 화가 난 것을 눈치챘는지 아저씨가 그러면 그냥 정보원으로 하자고 해서 나는 다시 웃었습니다. 이런 친절한 영웅의 정보원이라니! 아저씨는 날 믿는 모양입니다. 아저씨는 우리 대니가 정보원이 되었으니 할아버지가 외출을 할 때마다 사탕을 가져다 주마고 나랑 약속을 했습니다.  
  
우리 대니라고 아저씨가 그랬습니다. 아저씨는... 우리 아빠가 있으면 아버지도 나를 우리 대니라고 불러 주었겠지요. 할아버지도 날더러 우리 강생이, 하고 불러 주지만, 왠지 모르게 폴이 그렇게 해 주니까 나는 눈물이 났습니다. 그렇지만 꾹 참았지요. 내가 울면 아저씨는 놀랄 테니까요. 그리고, 어른은 함부로 울면 안 됩니다.   
  
아저씨가 돌아간 이후 나는 곰곰이 생각을 했습니다. 어쩌면 아저씨는 우리 엄마가 얼마나 창문을 닦았는지 알고 있을지도 모른다고요. 마법을 가지고 지구를 구하는 아저씨니까 그럴 수도 있지 않겠어요? 다음에 오면 꼭 물어봐야지 나는 다짐을 했답니다.  
  
할아버지는 이상한 표정으로 내게 이 과자들이 어디서 났냐고 물었어요. 나는 아저씨가 시킨 대로 지갑을 주워 드렸다고 얘기했더랬습니다. 그랬더니 아줌마가 고맙다고 착한 아이라고 과자를 나눠 주었다구요. 아줌마가 안고 있던, 머리를 양갈래로 묶은 꼬마 여자애가 귀여워서, 나도 동생이 갖고 싶었다는 얘기도 했습니다. 할아버지는 잠시 말이 없었어요. 종이 봉투를 내려놓은 할아버지는 나를 꽉 안아 주었습니다. 두 팔로 어찌나 꽉 안았는지 숨이 켁 하고 막혔지만 가만히 있었지요.   
  
할아버지는 슬픈 것 같았어요. 왜냐하면 할아버지의 눈에는 눈물이 맺혀 있었거든요. 엄마 아빠가 바빠서 황새한테 부탁을 하지 못하는 것이 안타까우셨나 봐요. 동생은 황새한테 부탁하는 거라고 옆집의 아론 형아가 그랬거든요. 나중에 오시면 황새한테 부탁하면 된다고 했더니 할아버지는 나를 더 꽉 안았습니다. 나는 결국 숨이 막혀서 발버둥을 칠 수밖에 없었어요. 할아버지가 이렇게 슬퍼하니 동생 얘기는 하지 말아야겠다고 나는 결심했습니다. 두 밤 자고 나서 아저씨가 오면, 엄마는 어디까지 창문을 닦았나 꼭 물어볼 거라구요.


	2. Chapter 2

멀리에서 자동차 소리가 들려오자 나는 벌떡 일어섰습니다. 아저씨가 오는 것 같았기 때문입니다. 나의 생각은 틀리지 않았지요. 아저씨는 오늘도 반짝반짝 빛이 나는 구두에 말쑥한 양복을 입고 있었어요. 아저씨, 하고 달려가 안기자 아저씨는 우리 대니, 잘 있었어? 하고는 날 들어올리더니 공중에서 빙 돌려 안아 주었습니다. 나는 깜짝 놀라 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었어요. 정말로 헉, 하고 들이쉬었더니 심장이 쿵하는 소리를 냈습니다. 바람이 귀에서 윙 하고 스쳐지나갔는데 믿을 수가 없었지요. 

내가 놀란 건 꼭 아저씨가 내 아버지처럼 느껴졌던 까닭입니다. 다른 아이들 아버지들이 퇴근하고 돌아오시면 잘 있었어, 하면서 이렇게 안아주는 걸 보고는 했거든요. 만약 할아버지가 우리 아버지가 저기 먼 나라에 출장을 갔다고 말하지 않았다면, 아마 나도 아저씨가 내 아버지인가보다, 하고 생각했을지도 모르지요. 하지만 나는 압니다. 아저씨는 내 아버지가 아니란 것을요. 그러고 보니 어머니는 어디까지 창을 닦은 걸까요? 난 아저씨가 쥐어 준 쵸코렛을 주머니에 넣고서 아저씨에게 손짓했어요. 다가온 아저씨의 귀는 조금 붉어져 있었습니다. 아마 아저씨는 추위를 타는가 봅니다. 9월이지만, 아저씨가 항상 긴팔을 입었던 걸 보면 그런 것 같아요.

“아저씨, 혹시 우리 어머니가 어디까지 창 닦았는지 알아요?”  
“대니네 엄마 창 닦으러 가셨니?”

아저씨는 항상 저렇게 부드러운 말씨로 말한답니다. 내가 무슨 얘기를 하는지 알고 있으면서도 매번 그랬구나, 하고 내게 웃어 주지요. 나는 아저씨같이 상냥한 사람은 처음 보았어요. 우리 동리에는 아저씨같은 사람이 없거든요. 지구를 구하는 영웅이라선가, 아니면 아저씨가 그냥 착한 걸까요? 나는 아저씨가 창녀에 대해 잘 모르나보다 하여 설명을 해주었습니다. 그러자 아저씨는 환하게 웃는 얼굴을 하고 물었지요. 누가 그런 말을 했냐구요. 그래서 나는 조오기 저 앞 집에 사는 아저씨가 그런 말을 했다구 알려주었습니다. 할아버지에게는 비밀로 했지만 아저씨에게는 괜찮아요. 아저씨는 절대 누구와도 싸우지 않는 다정한 사람이니까요. 나쁜 악당들만 물리치다고 아저씨가 그랬거든요. 말간 얼굴을 한 아저씨는 더 활짝 웃으며 내 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었지요. 그리고 할아버지와 똑같은 말을 했습니다. 그 말은 나쁜 말이니 하지 말아라. 왜요? 물었더니 아저씨는 나중에 말해 줄게, 했지요. 말을 하는 아저씨의 미소가 얼마나 멋있던지, 나는 잠시 아저씨의 얼굴만을 바라보고 있었더랬습니다. 그러니까 폴의 얼굴을요.

언젠가부터 나는 할아버지가 복덕방에 가는 시간을 기다리게 되었습니다. 짧은 바늘이 2를 가르키면 폴이 옵니다. 사실 나는 아저씨가 해 주는 무용담 이야기보다, 아저씨가 주는 사탕보다 아저씨가 좋습니다. 왜 그럴까요. 그야 아저씨가 멋있기 때문이지요. 아마 악당들도 아저씨를 보면 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 놀랄 겝니다. 아니, 영웅이 이렇게 멋있단 말이야? 하구요. 아저씨는 내가 밴드를 붙여주어 상처가 빨리 나았다고 했어요. 배에 있는 것도 다 나았나 보게 보여달라고 했더니 아저씨는 부끄러웠던지 얼굴이 빨개졌습니다. 아저씨가 아무 말도 하지 않고 입술만 꼬옥 깨문 채 날 쳐다보고 있기에 나는 팩 토라져서 아저씨 무릎 위에서 내려왔습니다. “싫으문 말어!!” 하고 나는 크게 소리쳤지요. 아저씨는 대니야, 그런 것이 아니다. 하고 나를 달랬지만 나는 왜인지 서운해서 울어 버리고 말았습니다. 

내가 그림을 그리고 있으면 아저씨는 옆에 앉아서 자꾸 날 쳐다봅니다. 내가 모르는 줄 알고 있는데 난 알지요. 모를 수가 없는걸요. 아저씨가 날 보고 있으면, 옆 얼굴이 이렇게 따끔따끔하기 때문이어요. 꼭 강아지풀이 나를 간지르는 것 같답니다. 심장이 콩콩 뛰는 소리가 아저씨한테 들리면 어떡하지, 싶어 나는 괜히 막대기를 꼭 잡고서 힘을 주어요. 나는 그럴 때마다 괜히 눈을 깜박이고는 합니다. 뭘 그리고 있는지 나도 모르겠지만, 그림을 그리고 있어야 아저씨가 날 쳐다볼 테니 나는 계속 그림을 그리지요. 아마 아저씨는 화가들을 좋아하는 것 같습니다. 그래서 내 꿈은 그때부터 화가가 되었습니다.

다른 날에 찾아와서 폴이 말하길, 누군가가 또 창녀 얘기를 하면 말하라고 했지요. 이상하다. 그러고보니 어제는 창녀 얘기를 들은 적이 없어요. 어제의 어제도 그렇구요. 나는 잠시 고개를 갸웃하다 알겠다고 아저씨의 품에 안겨 머리를 비볐습니다. 아저씨의 가슴에서는 신기한 냄새가 났지요. 나는 스읍 하고는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었어요. 무슨 냄새인지 모르지만 좋은 냄새라서 나는 코를 몇 번 더 킁킁댔습니다. 나한테두 이 냄새가 나면 좋겠다. 그러니 갑자기 아저씨가 내 몸을 와락 떼내지 뭡니까? 아저씨의 얼굴은 하얘져서는, 그러니까 아저씨는 원래도 하얗지만은 더욱 하얘져 있었습니다. 그러더니 나보고 이러는 거예요. 대니 너, 다른 아저씨들한테도 이러는 거 아니지? 하구요. 

나는 잠시 눈을 깜박이다 고개를 끄덕였습니다. 그도 그럴 것이, 다른 아저씨들이 비밀로 하라고 했거든요. 혹시 다른 사람에게 말하면은 우리 할아버지를 영영 못보게 될 줄 알라고 했어요. 영영이 뭔지는 모르지만 0이 없다는 것은 압니다. 0이 두개니까 없다 없다. 그러니까 안 좋은 거지요. 그래서 나는 다른 아저씨들이랑 얘기 안 하겠다구 약속을 해서 어쩔 수 없었어요. 폴은 그럼 되었다, 하고 나를 꼬옥 안았다가 무에라도 놀란 듯이 몸을 화다닥 떼어냈습니다. 아저씨, 아파? 손을 올리자 폴은 식은땀을 흘리고 있었어요. 에구 어쩌나. 물을 떠오려고 하는데 폴은 나를 말렸습니다. 아저씨가 왠지 화가 나 보였기에 나는 잠시 눈치를 보았어요. 아저씨는 몇 번 마른침을 삼켰습니다. 목이 이렇게 막 울렁울렁 하는게 신기해서 나도 내 목을 만져 보았는데, 나는 그런 게 없었습니다. 뭐지? 나도 고추 있는데 이건 왜 없지? 목을 계속 만지고 있으려니 아저씨가 다시 웃지 뭡니까. 

“우리 대니...”

아저씨가 그 뒤에 무에라고 작게 말하였는데 나는 듣지 못했습니다. 잘 안 들려요, 몇 번 말했지만 아저씨는 크문 너도 알게 될 것이다, 하더니 내 머리를 쓰다듬어 줄 뿐이었어요. 씨이, 나도 여섯 살인데. 화가 난 나는 아저씨에게 작별 인사를 해주지 않고 쾅 하고 문을 닫았습니다. 갔나? 열을 세고 문을 빼꼼 열자 아저씨가 그대로 서 있었어요.

“이리 온.”

바닥에 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇더니 아저씨는 두 팔을 내게 벌리지 뭡니까. 그런데 표정이 조금 이상했어요. 미소를 짓고는 있는데 뭔가 설명할 수 없는 것이, 나는 물러서서는 얼굴을 찡그렸습니다. 그러니 아저씨가 다시 말했어요. 이리 온, 하고요. 얼굴에는 그대로 그 이상한 표정이 떠올라 있었지요. 왜인지는 모르지만 겁이 더럭 난 나는 숨을 흡 하고 멈추고는 고개를 살래살래 저었습니다. 영영이 왜 그때 떠올랐을까요? 폴의 옆에 서 있는 아저씨들은 폴보다 키가 큰 아저씨도 있었고, 작은 아저씨들도 있었는데 계속 나만 보고 있었지요. 내 얼굴에 무어가 묻어서 닦아 주려 그랬을까? 나는 아저씨가 몸을 일으켜 하하하, 하고 웃을 때까지 문 뒤에서 얼굴만 내밀고 있었어요. 일어선 아저씨의 얼굴에는 그 이상한 표정이 사라져 있었습니다. 

“두 밤 자고 보자, 정보원 님.” 

아저씨는 씩 미소짓더니 한 쪽 눈만 찡긋했어요. 내 볼은 아주아주 새빨개졌을 겝니다. 그도 그럴 것이 아저씨가 나한테 님자를 썼기 때문입니다. 그리고 그 말을 하는 아저씨의 표정이 동화속 왕자님 같았기 때문입니다. 그 말을 하는 아저씨를 생각하자 왠지 잠이 오지 않았습니다. 가슴이 너무 아파서, 나는 병에 걸린 것이 아닐까 하고 생각했더랬습니다. 아주 큰 병이면 어떡하나, 하구요.

그런데 말이지요. 아저씨는 두 밤이 지나도 오지 않았습니다. 네 밤이 지나도 오지 않았습니다. 지구를 구하는 일이 많이 힘들었던 것일까요? 아니면 나를 이제 잊어버린 것일까요. 사탕을 주지 않아도 좋으니 아저씨가 와 주었으면 좋겠다, 하고 생각했습니다. 그냥 아저씨가 없으니 밥도 맛이 없고, 잠도 잘 오지 않았습니다. 할아버지가 대니 왜 이리 힘이 없니, 물어도 말할 수가 없으니 애가 탔습니다. 아저씨가 저기 어디에 혹시 넘어져 있으문 어떡하나. 혹시 나를 기다리다가 우리 대니, 이사갔나부다. 하고 가버리면 어떡하나. 놀이터에서 놀 때도 그 생각뿐이었던지라, 집에 갈 때 나는 항상 뛰어가고는 했습니다.

아저씨를 못본 지 열 밤이 두 번, 그리고 두 밤이 더 지나서 아저씨가 다시 왔어요. 대니야, 하고 부르는 아저씨는 조금 살이 내려 있었습니다. 걱정이 된 나는 잠깐만요, 하고 뛰어들어가 할아버지가 나 먹으라고 주고 가신 식혜를 가져와 아저씨에게 두 손으로 내밀었어요. 아저씨는 가만히 그걸 바라보았습니다. 아무런 표정도 없이, 정말 눈만 딱 내려서 식혜를 바라보았어요. 아저씨가 계속 그러고 있자 걱정이 된 나는 초조해져서 물었지요. 사실 아저씨가 너무 아파 보였거든요.

“식혜도 못 먹을만큼 심하게 넘어진 거예요? 집에 이거밖에 없는데. 밴드 줄까요? 오늘 지구를 구하는 일 힘들었어요?”

아저씨는 눈을 올려 내 얼굴을 보더니 풀썩 주저앉았습니다. 그리고는 무릎에 얼굴을 묻더니 빙긋 웃으며 날 바라보았어요. 내 말에 답하는 아저씨의 목소리는 조금 낮고 갈라져서 쉬어 있었어요. 

“이제 괜찮아.”

이제 괜찮다니, 그건 아팠다는 말 아닌가요? 어디가 그렇게 심하게 넘어져서 나한테 말도 안하는 건지, 걱정이 된 나는 폴의 머리를 가만가만 쓰다듬었습니다. 폴은 내 손에 기대며 사르르 눈을 감았어요. 그 속눈썹이 감기는 걸 보고 있자니 또 가슴이 간질간질한 것이, 아저씨만 보면 왜 이런 기분이 드는 것인지 알 수 없었습니다. 계속 만져줘, 아저씨가 웅얼거렸기에 나는 가만가만 폴의 머리를 쓰다듬었어요. 하다보니 졸려져서 나도 폴의 옆에 붙어 앉았지요. 하품을 하다가 일어나보니 나는 아저씨 위에 올라타 있었습니다. 그러니까 평상시랑은 조금 다르게, 아저씨의 무릎 사이가 아니라 무릎 위에 올라타 있었습니다. 양 다리로 아저씨 허리를 감고요. 어라? 나는 내가 폴의 가슴에 침을 흘린 것을 깨닫고 손을 들어 거기를 문질렀습니다. 아저씨의 심장은 세차게, 터질 듯이 세차게 뛰고 있었어요. 어쩌지? 아저씨 아프나? 겁이 더럭 난 나는 고개를 들려 했지만 아저씨의 큰 손이 내 뒷통수를 세게 누르더니 가슴에 기대게 했습니다. 조금 아파서 짜증이 확 났습니다.

“아저ㅆ...”  
“대니야, 잠깐만. 잠깐만 눈 꽉 감고 있어라.”

혹시 악당이 나타난건가? 싶어 나는 눈을 꽉 감고 아저씨의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었어요. 아저씨에게서는 항상 나는 그 냄새가 났습니다. 아, 내가 왜 악당이 나타났나 생각했냐면 아저씨가 아주 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었기 때문입니다. 총을 쏘는 소리는 들리지 않았지만 아저씨의 오른팔이 빠르게 움직이고 있는 것이 느껴졌지요. 아저씨는 내 정수리에 얼굴을 비볐다가는 팔로 내 등허리를 꽉 안으며 숨을 내쉬었어요. 귀에서는 쿵쿵쿵쿵 뛰어대는 아저씨의 심장 소리가 들려오고, 머리 위에서는 아저씨의 숨소리가 들렸지만 나는 그 소리들을 제대로 들을 수 없었습니다. 그 이유는 내 가슴 속에서도 심장이 그만큼 콩닥거리며 뛰고 있기 때문이었습니다. 아저씨가 악당한테 지면 어떡하지, 하는 생각과 그러문 나도 할아버지를 다시 못 보나, 하는 생각들 때문에 머리가 어지러워서 나는 그냥 아저씨의 허리를 꽉 부둥켜안고는 울먹였습니다. 아저씨이, 아저씨이이...하구요. 아저씨는 씨발, 하고 욕설을 뱉더니 아, 대니야, 하고는 저를 으스러져라 꽉 안았습니다. 숨이 막혀서 제가 탁탁 아저씨의 가슴을 내려칠 때까지 밭은 숨을 내뱉으며 아저씨는 절 그렇게 세게 안고 있었지요. 아저씨의 몸은 조금 떨리고 있었습니다. 열이 나는지 아주 뜨거웠구요. 바스락거리는 소리와 지익 하는 소리가 들리고 나서야 아저씨는 절 슬며시 떼어냈습니다. 마주본 아저씨의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올라 있었고, 눈도 토끼처럼 새빨개져서는 눈꼬리에는 눈물이 맺혀 있었어요. 내가 아저씨를 보자마자 아저씨는 땅바닥을 쳐다보았습니다. 벌레 나왔나? 나도 고개를 휙 돌려 그곳을 보았지만 아무것도 없었어요.

“어떡해!!”

다시 아저씨를 바라본 나는 악당이 다 갔는지 물어볼 새도 없이 놀라 소리쳤습니다. 어찌나 입술을 꽉 깨물었던지 아저씨의 입술에서는 피가 흐르고 있었습니다. 너무 아파 보이는 것입니다. 피가 나면 너무 무서운 것입니다. 저 쪽 땅바닥을 쳐다보던 아저씨는 슬쩍 나를 보더니 입술을 핥고는 다시 땅바닥을 보았습니다. 귀끝까지 빨개져서는 괜찮다고 말을 더듬는 아저씨를 보며 나는 고개를 갸웃했습니다. 아저씨가 너무 열심히 악당을 막아내서, 그러니까 방패를 썼던 것이겠지요? 너무 숨이 차 하는 것 같았거든요. 

피나니까 하지 말라고 했는데도 아저씨는 자꾸 입술을 씹었습니다. 입술을 깨물면서 그러면 안 됐는데, 자신이 미쳤나보다고, 이제 어떡하면 좋냐고 자꾸 땅바닥을 내려쳤습니다. 그러다가는 침을 삼키며 나를 멍하니 바라보고, 다시 땅바닥을 내려치고. 그에 연속이었습니다. 아저씨의 목소리에는 울음이 살짝 섞여 있는 것 같기도 했습니다. 아니라고 해줬는데도 아저씨는 내 말을 듣고 있는 것 같지 않았지요. 씨발!!! 아저씨는 결국 마른세수를 하며 그렇게 크게 외치더군요. 나는 깜짝 놀라 눈이 휘둥그래졌습니다. 욕은 나쁜 말인데, 저렇게 크게 욕을 하면 우리 할아버지가 가만 두지 않을 텐데 말이지요. 아저씨가 곧바로 사과를 했지만 너무 놀란 나머지 가슴이 쉽게 가라앉지 않아 나는 양 손으로 가슴을 꾹 누르고 있었습니다. 아저씨는 자꾸만 내게 미안하다, 대니야 미안하다, 하고 사과를 했습니다. 나는 입을 내밀고는 눈을 도륵도륵 굴렸습니다. 악당을 구경하지 못해도 괜찮은데 아저씨는 자기만 악당을 본 게 참 미안했던 모양입니다. 

그 날 차에 타기 전 아저씨는 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 한참 동안이나 내 얼굴을 바라보았어요. 나는 말똥말똥 눈을 뜨고 그런 아저씨를 쳐다보았습니다.

“대니는 아저씨보다 할아버지가 좋지?”

아저씨가 서운할까봐 망설이다가 고개를 끄덕이자 아저씨는 마른침을 한 번 삼켰지요. 그 목울대가 울렁이는 것을 나는 멍하니 바라보았습니다. 아저씨는 입을 꽉 다물고 나를 계속 바라보다가 천천히 몸을 일으켰습니다. 아저씨가 바빠서 당분간 못 올 것 같다. 아저씨는 차에 타기 전 그렇게 말했지요. 당분간? 그게 몇 밤이에요? 내가 묻자 아저씨는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸더니 길게 한숨을 쉬었어요. 글쎄. 백 밤? 나는 입을 딱 벌렸습니다. 백이요? 백이면 열이 열 번입니다. 열이 열 번이나... 아저씨는 지구를 구하느라 많이 바쁘나 봅니다. 내가 서운해 하면 안 되는데 서운했어요. 하지만 아저씨의 얼굴은 조금 피곤해 보여서 말하지는 못했습니다. 늘상 차분한 머리도 이리저리 헝클어져 있었기에 나는 작게 몇 번 숨을 내쉬었습니다. 나 요즘 심장이 안 좋아서 아저씨 못 오는 사이에 죽으면 어떡할 거냐고 물으려다 말았습니다. 아저씨가 걱정할까 봐서요. 괜스레 눈물이 나오는 것을 억지로 참았습니다.

“안 오는 거 아니죠?” 

갑자기 무서워져서 나는 작게 물었습니다. 왜 그런 생각이 들었는지 나도 몰라요. 아저씨가 어디로 영영 가 버리는 것은 아닌지, 나만 또 엄마랑 아버지 기다리듯이 있어야 하나, 나는 입술을 꾹 물었습니다. 핏기 없이 하얀 아저씨는 앞만 보더니 대답이 없었습니다. 아저씨의 턱에는 근육이 서 있었어요. 날 다시 바라보지도 않았습니다. “아저씨!!” 빽 소리쳤지만 창문이 위잉 하고 올라가더니 차가 출발했지요. 아저씨, 아저씨! 쫓아가며 외쳤지만 차는 멈추지 않았어요. 점이 된 차를 털푸덕 주저앉아 보다가 집으로 돌아오며 나는 엉엉 울었습니다. 아저씨가 너무 밉습니다. 나는 이제 아저씨가 대니야, 하고 문 두드린대도 안 열어줄 겁니다. 저기 저 밖에 넘어져 있대도 나는 아저씨 같은 사람 몰라요, 하고 흥 고개를 돌릴 겁니다. 그러문 아저씨가 대니야 미안하다, 아저씨가 잘못했어. 한번만 용서해 주어, 하겠지요. 그래도 나는 용서 안 해줄 겝니다. 포도맛 사탕이랑 쵸코렛 아이스크림 다 필요 없어요. 아저씨가 대니 주려고 사왔다, 하고 백 개 가져다줘도 나는 이런 것 싫어해요, 안 먹어요, 하고 홱 고개를 돌릴 겁니다.


	3. Chapter 3

아저씨가 오지 않은지 벌써 열 밤이 지났습니다. 혼자 있으니 심심해져서 나는 아저씨를 그리기 시작했어요. 잘 그려지지 않아 몇 번이고 스케치북을 찢다가 문 밖에서 소리가 나길래 나는 얼른 나가보았습니다. 혹시나 아저씨일까 해서였어요. 하지만 폴 아저씨가 아니었답니다. 가끔 나랑 놀아주고 사탕도 주고 하는 윗윗집 아저씨였지요.

“대니 뭐하니? 아저씨랑 놀까?”  
“싫어요. 안 놀 거예요.”

폴이랑 있고 나서는 다른 아저씨들이랑 놀기 싫어졌기에 나는 팩 쏘아붙이고는 대문을 닫으려 했습니다. 그런데 대문이 닫히지 않았어요. 왜지? 하는데 위를 보니 윗윗집 아저씨가 문을 꾸욱 누르고 있는게 아니겠어요. 화가 나서 눈썹을 찡그리려는데 아저씨는 억지로 문을 열고 우리 집으로 들어왔습니다. 그리고 나를 달래기 시작했어요. 한 번만 놀아주면 사탕을 주겠다고 했지요. 나랑 놀아야 재미가 있다나 봐요. 나는 폭 한숨을 내쉬었습니다. 폴에게 또 거짓말을 해야 하나, 그러다가 거짓말 너무 많이 해서 경찰 아저씨한테 잡혀가는 것은 아닌가, 그런데 그러면 할아버지를 영영 보지 못하게 되문 어떡하나 하고 여러가지 생각을 하느라 머리가 너무 아팠지요. 폴에게 이런 말을 한다면 폴은 또 누가 우리 대니보구 그랬니, 하고 활짝 웃으면서 물어볼 것입니다. 그러면은 나는 놀기 싫었는데 윗윗집 아저씨가 놀자고 했어요, 하고 말을 하겠지요.

아저씨가 내 바지를 내리는데 갑자기 대문이 쾅 소리를 내며 열렸습니다. 나는 화들짝 놀라서 에구머니나! 하고 대문을 바라보았어요. 어, 그런데 낯익은 얼굴이 서 있는 것 아니겠어요? 나는 바지를 추켜 올리며 소리쳤지요.

“아저씨! 폴은요?”

낯익은 얼굴의 아저씨는 항상 폴과 같이 오고는 하는 첸 아저씨였거든요. 아저씨는 답이 없이 총을 들고 윗윗집 아저씨에게 까딱 해 보였습니다. 윗윗집 아저씨가 뭐라뭐라 하는데 나는 잘 못 들었어요. 뭔가 어려운 단어를 말했기 때문이었지요. 무슨 일이람? 폴이 왔나? 이 아저씨가 알고 보니 범인이었던 건가? 무에 나쁜 짓을 한 걸까요. 나는 고개를 갸웃하고는 윗윗집 아저씨를 따라 대문밖으로 나서려 했는데,

“넌 들어가 있어. 가만히 문 잠그고 있어라.”

하고는 첸이 말했습니다. 조금은 무서운 목소리였지요. 첸의 얼굴이 찡그려져 있었기에 나는 총을 자세히 보지 못하였습니다. 나도 총 잘 보고 싶었는데 말이지요. 시간이 얼마나 지났을까요, 마루에서 배를 깔고 엎드려 있는데 자동차가 오는 소리가 들렸습니다. 세상에! 난 이 소리를 알지요. 이건 폴의 차 소리입니다. 익숙치 않아도 다 아는 법이 있지요. 나는 폴을 좋아하니까 폴이 오면 다 알 수 있는 겝니다. 다다다 달려가서 문을 열자 폴이 마악 차에서 내리고 있었습니다.

“아저씨!!!”

나는 크게 소리를 지르며 달려가 폴의 다리 한쪽을 안았습니다. 폴을 보게 되니 모른척 하려던 마음이 다 사라졌거든요. 사실 그런 마음, 두 밤을 자고 나니 싹 다 없어져 버렸지만서도, 폴을 보니까 왜 이제야 왔나 싶어서 나는 코를 훌쩍거렸습니다. 폴은 나를 훌쩍 들어올려 꽉 안았지요. 폴의 손이 너무 차가웠기에 나는 깜짝 놀랐습니다. 그러고 보니, 폴의 얼굴도 유독 하얬던 것 같습니다.

“아저씨, 어디 아파요?”

폴은 내 말에 답을 하지 않았지요. 그저 나를 더 꽈아악 안을 뿐이었습니다. 참, 내가 폴을 폴이라 부르지 않고 아저씨라 부르는 이유는 폴이 시켜서랍니다. 왜 그런지는 나두 몰라요. 그냥 예전에 한번 폴의 손을 잡고서 폴, 하고 흔들었더니 폴이 얼굴이 벌개져서는 대니 너, 그러지 말어. 하고 얘기했거든요. 그때 폴의 눈은 사정없이 흔들리고 있었어요. 화가 많이 났나부다. 나는 고개를 끄덕였어요. 어른도 화가 날 수 있으니까요. 그래서 나는 다음부터 원래 불렀던 대로 아저씨, 하고 부르게 된 것이지요. 하지만 나는 몰래 폴을 폴로 부릅니다. 내가 폴의 등을 마구 두들기고 나서야 폴은 나를 안은 팔에 힘을 풀었어요. 하지만 나를 내려놓지는 않았습니다. 폴은 날 안고서 집으로 들어가 평상 위에 털썩 주저앉았지요. 그때서야 나는 폴의 다리가 떨리고 있는 것을 보았어요.

“대니야, 솔직하게 얘기해야 한다.”

폴이 처음 듣는 목소리로 속삭였습니다. 이상한 기운이 폴을 타고 올라오고 있었어요. 갑자기 무서워져서 나는 폴의 셔츠를 꽉 움켜쥐었습니다. 

“아까 그 아저씨가 대니한테 뭐 했니?”

내가 대답을 하지 않았는데도 폴은 말을 계속했습니다. 오랜만에 들은 폴의 목소리가 왜 이렇게 낯설게 느껴지는 건지 알 수 없어져 나는 몸을 떨었습니다. 등을 쓰다듬는 폴의 손은 얼음장처럼 차갑고 싸늘했어요. 폴은 내 몸을 억지로 떼어내더니 내 눈을 들여다보았습니다. 떨어지기 싫어서 폴의 셔츠를 잡고 매달렸는데도, 폴은 막무가내였지요. 울고 싶었지만 마주한 폴의 눈이랑 얼굴이 어찌나 굳어 있는지 나는 울 수 없었어요.

“아저씨, 아파?”

겁이 더럭 나서 나는 내 손을 폴의 볼에 올렸습니다. 세상에. 폴의 얼굴도 엄청 차가웠어요. 놀라서 가슴이 쿵쿵 뛰는데 눈을 느리게 감았다 뜬 폴이 슬몃 미소를 지었어요. 다행이다. 나도 방긋 웃어 주었지요.

“안 아프다.”  
“왜 나 놀라게 하고 그래!”  
“... 대니 너는 네가 하는 말이 무슨 뜻인지 모른다.”

날 바라보는 폴의 눈은 처음 보았을 때처럼 어두운 밤색이었습니다. 까만 밤 말구요. 밟으면 아야! 하는 그 밤송이 속에서 툭 튀어나오는 밤 말입니다. 삶으면 고소한 그 밤껍질 색이 폴의 눈색이거든요. 그런데 말입니다. 그때와는 다르게 무언가가 폴의 눈 속에서 일렁일렁 하지 뭡니까? 뭐지, 고개를 갸우뚱한 나는 빤히 폴을 들여다보았지요. 폴은 아주 옅게 웃고서는 물었지요. 상냥하고 다정한, 폴다운 목소리였어요.

“저 아저씨랑 무어 하고 놀았어? 아저씨한테도 알려 주지 않으련? 대니가 그랬다니까 아저씨가 서운하구, 질투가 나려구 하는데.”

“이거 비밀이라고 그랬는데...”

“아저씨가 진짜 아무한테두 얘기 안 할게. 아저씨한테만 말해 주어, 응?”

“...약속이에요?”

“그럼, 약속.”

새끼손가락을 꼭꼭 걸고 지장까지 찍고 나서야 나는 폴에게 비밀 얘기를 털어놓았습니다. 윗윗집 아저씨랑 한 비밀 놀이랑, 얼마나 오랫동안 놀았는지 종알종알 얘기했지요. 폴은 무슨 얼굴로 내 얘기를 듣고 있었는지 난 몰라요. 나는 폴의 가슴에 등을 대고, 폴의 무릎 위에 앉아 있었거든요. 하지만 폴의 심장이 쿵쿵쿵쿵 하고, 정말 큰 소리로 아주 빠르게 뛰고 있다는 것만 알 수 있었습니다. 얘기하다말고 나는 큰 소리로 물었습니다.

“아저씨도 나랑 비밀 놀이 하고 싶어요?”  
“쉿.”

폴은 검지손가락을 들어 내 입에 갖다대었지요. 폴은 그리고 이야기 먼저 끝까지 해 보라고 나를 재촉했습니다. 그래서 나는 윗윗집 아저씨 말고도 저 아랫목에 사는 형아랑, 개울 건너 붉은 벽돌집에 사는 할아버지랑 놀았던 일들도 다 말했습니다. 혹시 말하면은 영영 우리 할아범을 다시 못 보게 될 줄 알라고 했다는 얘기두요. 폴은 내내 내 머리 위에 턱을 올려두고 있었습니다. 오랜만에 만난 폴에게서는 그리운 냄새가 나서 나는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었습니다.

“이 향기가 맡고 싶었어요. 잊어버리는 줄 알았어요. 이제 어디 가지 말아요. 대니랑 놀아요, 아저씨.”

폴의 숨이 거칠어졌습니다. 등 뒤에 있는 심장이 잠깐 멎었다가는 콩콩콩콩콩 하고 더 빠르게 뛰기 시작했지요. 아저씨는 덜덜 떨리는 목소리로 몇 번이나 내게 말했습니다. 그러지 말어라, 하구요. 나한테는 해야 할 일이 있어, 이러면 안 된다, 하고 계속 말했습니다. 폴은 땅이 꺼져라 긴 한숨을 내쉬고는 나에게 몇 가지를 더 물었습니다. 그러니까 그 형아는 주로 어디에서 보았는지, 붉은 벽돌집은 어떻게 생겼는지 하는 것들이었지요. 몸을 훌쩍 일으키며 폴은 내 머리를 한 번 쓰윽 쓰다듬었습니다. 그리고 다시 내 앞에 풀썩 앉더니 나를 올려다보았습니다.

“대니야, 앞으로는 누구랑도 비밀 놀이하지 말어라. 누가 그러면은 바로 크게 소리를 질러라. 알았니? 그럼 삼춘이 올 거야.”

“삼춘이요?”

삼춘이라니, 그게 무슨 말이랩니까. 나한테두 삼춘이 있단 말이어요? 놀란 내가 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨자 폴이 빙긋 웃더니 소곤소곤 얘기했습니다. 사실 아저씨가 대니 삼춘이거든. 

역시 그랬구나! 나는 손뼉을 치며 웃고는 고개를 붕붕 끄덕였습니다. 지구를 구하는 영웅이 우리 삼춘이라니. 역시 그래서 곧 있으면 열 살이 되는 나를 정보원으로 삼아 주었던 겝니다. 발을 이리저리 구르다가 나는 아저씨가 건네는 사탕과 초콜릿을 받아들었어요. 나는 과자를 평상 위에 내려둔 뒤 폴의 등 뒤에 대고 작게 속삭였습니다.

“사실 과자도 좋지만은, 이런 거 다 필요 없어요. 난 삼춘만 있으면 돼요. 폴, 두 밤 자고 봐요.”

대문 밖으로 나가려던 폴은 잠시 그 자리에 굳은 듯 멈춰 있었습니다. 천천히 고개를 돌린 폴은 내 얼굴을 한 번, 다리를 한 번 바라보았습니다. 폴의 표정은 조금 일그러져 있었습니다. 아차. 나는 그때서야 내가 또 폴을 폴이라고 불렀다는 것을 깨닫고 입을 가렸습니다. 하지만 폴은 이번에는 화를 내지 않았어요. 대신 아주 빠르게 입꼬리를 올렸다 내릴 뿐이었지요. 그래, 대답을 마친 폴은 끼익 하고는 대문을 열고 나갔습니다. 

참, 폴이 가져다 주는 사탕은 항상 포도맛입니다. 

***

다다음날, 그러니까는 폴이 왔다가 간 지 두 밤 후에 말이에요. 할아버지는 왠일로 복덕방에를 나갈 준비를 안 하고 계셨습니다. 왜 그러시지? 혹여 다리가 아프신건가, 해서 나는 마지사를 해 드릴게요 하고 말했더랬지요. 그랬더니 할아버지 하시는 말씀이 그런 것이 아니다, 하시더라구요.

“그럼 복덕방 왜 안 가세요? 저도 다 컸는데. 여섯 살이잖아요. 집 잘 지키고 있을 수 있어요.”  
“내두 잘 알지. 그래두 말이다, 요새 동네가 흉흉해서 할애비가 맘이 안 놓여. 개울 건너 그 집두 그렇고...”

할아버지는 말씀을 하시다가 뚝 멈추었습니다. 나는 눈썹을 찡그렸지요. 말씀을 하다 마시면 궁금해서 못 견디는 나는 할아버지 다리를 잡고 흔들었습니다. 물론, 안 아픈 다리를요. 그게 무슨 말이어요, 대니한테도 설명해 주어, 했지만 할아버지는 꽉 하고 조개마냥 입을 다물어 버렸습니다. 애기는 알아봐야 좋을 거 없다나요. 나는 팩 토라져서는 스케치북에 다시 그림을 그리기 시작했습니다. 애기라니요. 나는 최연소 정보원에 이 년만 있으면 학교도 간단 말입니다.

“이건 누구를 그린 거니?”  
“... 아빠요.”

할아버지가 폴을 그린 내 그림을 가르켰을 때 나는 깜짝 놀랬더랬습니다. 망설이다가 나는, 거짓말을 할 수밖에 없었어요. 폴에게 예전에 약속을 한 게 있으니까요. 아무한테도 폴 얘기를 하지 않겠다고 했거든요. 할아버지가 또 나를 안고 대니야아, 하고 울문 어떡하나 했는데 다행히 할아버지는 울지 않았답니다. 그냥 그러니, 느이 아빠가 있으면 좋았을걸, 하고 얼굴에 웃음 한 조각을 띄웠을 뿐이었지요.

할아버지랑 집에 있으면서 부추전 구워 먹는 것두 좋았지만, 폴을 못 만나게 된 지 네 밤이 지나니 폴은 무얼 하고 있을까 궁금하기도 했어요. 폴이 말하길 엄마랑 오랫동안 떨어져 있어서 삼춘으로 같이 사는게 복잡하대나 봐요. 그래서 백 칠십 밤만 할아버지께 비밀로 하자, 해서 그러마고 내가 고개를 끄덕였거든요. 그래서 할아버지에게는 물어보지 못하였습니다. 나는 대신 문을 열고 옆집의 아론 형아랑 놀다 오겠노라고 인사를 했지요. 할아버지는 무에가 그리 걱정이 많은지 내가 형아네 집 문을 열고 들어가는 걸 가만 보고 계시더라니까요.

아론 형아는 곱슬머리에 빨간 입술을 한 형이어요. 열 일곱 살이랬는데, 얼마나 어여쁜지 몰라요. 물론 폴보다는 덜 하지마는 가끔 깔깔 웃으며 내 머리를 쓰다듬어주곤 했기에 나는 형아를 좋아하지요. 응? 근데 이게 무어야. 괭인가? 쪼오금 열린 형아의 방 문 사이로 이상한 소리가 새어나오고 있었습니다. 놀란 나는 살금살금 걸어가 눈을 갖다댔습니다. 으앙, 아응, 하는 소리는 고양이가 아니었지 뭡니까? 그 소리는 아론 형아의 입에서 나오고 있었습니다. 

“흑, 아읏, 흐응, 좋아, 더,”

아론 형아는 고추를 흔들면서 자꾸 그런 소리를 냈지요. 눈을 살짝 감은 아론 형아의 얼굴은 발갛게 되어 있었고, 머리카락은 이마에 달라붙어 있었어요. 아론 형아의 얼굴과 머리칼에는 하얀 뭔가가 뿌려져 길게 늘어지고 있었어요. 나는 숨을 흡 참고는 아론 형아가 움직이는 것을 바라보았습니다. 

“그렇게 좋아? 우유 더 먹고싶어?”  
‘‘응, 자기야, 잔뜩 싸 줘, 흐읏, 자기 자지로, 망가트려줘,’’

나도 우유 마시고 싶다. 나는 눈을 말똥말똥 뜨고 아론 형아의 벌어진 다리 사이를 쳐다보았습니다. 아론 형아의 주먹 사이에 갇힌 고추는 아주 두껍고 컸습니다. 내 거랑은 완전 달라서, 꼭 내 팔뚝만 했지요. 그리고 아론 형아의 밑에서 보였다 사라졌다 하는 고추는 더 진한 색이었어요. 핏줄이 울룩불룩 튀어나온 고추가 보였다 안 보였다 할 때마다 아론 형아는 아으으응 하고 괭이새끼 우는 소리를 냈습니다. 아론 형아는 다리를 바둥바둥 젓더니 하얀 쉬야를 싸기 시작했어요. 히이잇 하는 소리가 형아의 입에서 나왔지요. 아프나? 나는 겁이 더럭 났습니다. 쉬야는 화장실에서 하는 건데, 저기다 하다니 혼나겠네. 나보다 열 한살이나 많은 형아인데. 그리고 하얀 색이라니 뭐가 단단히 큰 일이 난 겝니다. 어쩌지 어쩌지 하고 있는데,

“하응, 시러, 시러어엇, 으흣, 학, 그만, 그만해애, 나 갔는데, 가고 있는데에...”

아론 형아가 울상이 되어 비명을 지르기 시작했어요. 구해줘야 하는데, 무서워서 몸이 움직이지 않았답니다. 아론 형아 밑에 고추는 계속 나타났다 사라졌다 하고 있었지요. 그때 갑자기 휙 하고 밑에 있던 사람이 자리를 바꾸었지요. 싸우는건가?!? 나는 놀라서 문을 화다닥 열고 꽥 소리를 질렀어요.

“싸우지들 말어!!!”

둘은 휙 나를 쳐다보았고 나는 놀라서 굳었어요. 그도 그럴 것이, 아론 형아랑 레슬링을 하던 남자는 저기 채즈 형아였거든요. 채즈 형아는 비명을 지르더니 바로 이불 안으로 빼꼼 숨어 버렸습니다. 내가 거기 가만히 서 있는 동안 아론 형아는 얼굴을 찡그리며 머리를 털었어요. 그리고는 사탕을 쥐어주더니 담배를 피우면서 말했지요. 어디 가서 얘기 하지 마, 알겠지? 나는 고개를 가만 끄덕이고 물었지요. 박하맛 사탕은 싫지만 형아가 준 것이니 참았습니다. 싸운 것이 아니문 그게 뭐예요? 아론 형아는 목소리를 낮춰 말했습니다. 

“사랑하면 하는 거 있어.”

그럼 나도 할아버지랑 삼촌이랑 할 수 있나? 그런데 그건 안 된답니다. 가족이 아닌 사람만 하는 거래요. 처음에는 아프지만 나중이 되면 기분 좋다는데 이거는 열 세살이 넘어야 한다나 봐요. 사 년 그리고 삼 년 기다려서 아휴. 칠 년을 언제 기다린담. 내 나이보다 더 기다려야 한다니. 어른이 되면 하고 싶은 것 목록은 늘어만 갑니다. 

할아버지는 곧 다시 복덕방에 나가기 시작했지요. 여섯 밤 지나고요. 강생아 같이 가자, 했지만 나는 계속 고개를 흔들었습니다. 집 지킬래요, 했지만 사실은 폴을 보고 싶어서였습니다. 할아버지는 쿨럭 기침을 하시더니 오냐, 하고 멀어졌어요. 

다시 만난 폴은 사근사근하게 웃으며 다른 아저씨들이랑 비밀 놀이 안하고 잘 있었냐 물었지요. 앞으로 그런 일이 또 생기면 말해 달라구도요. 나는 힘차게 고개를 끄덕이고는 폴의 가슴에 얼굴을 부볐습니다. 사랑. 그렇습니다. 나는 삼춘을 사랑하고 있습니다. 바라보아도 더 보고 싶고, 만지고 있어도 만지고 싶으니 이건 사랑이여요.


	4. Chapter 4

폴이랑 할아버지랑 나랑 셋이 같이 살면 좋겠다. 매일 하는 생각입니다. 왜냐구요? 할아버지가 요즘 아프거든요. 원래 할아버지 다리가 아파서 끙끙 앓고는 하셨지만서도, 그거 때문은 아니랍니다. 목에 무에 큰 가시가 걸린 것인지 자주 기침을 켈록켈록 하시거든요. 아마 아주 큰 가신가부다, 싶어서 기웃기웃하는데 그 날 할아버지는 나를 껴안고 울었습니다. 

“우리 대니 어떡하니,” 

하구요. 할아버지 울지 마러, 했는데도 할아버지는 계속 울었습니다. 겁이 더럭 났지요. 왜 이러나 싶어서 몸을 빼려 했지만 할아버지는 그대로 나를 안고 있었어요. 폴한테 이 얘길 했더니 폴은 그냥 말끄러미 나만 바라보았지요.

그러고보면 요즘 폴도 놀러올 때마다 조금 이상하답니다. 무에 그리 이상하냐구요? 사실은 말이지요, 폴이 나를 자주 안고 있기 시작했거든요. 폴의 무릎에 앉아있는 일은 항상 기분좋았지만서도, 매번 그러고 있으려니 내 심장 소리를 삼춘이 듣는 것은 아닐까 해서 무서운 것이지요. 폴이랑만 있으면 그냥 막 쿵쿵 하고 가슴에서 소리가 나고 아프기도 한 것이 꼭 병에 걸린 것만 같아요. 지구를 구하는 임무를 마치고 와서 폴이 하는 말이, 그런데 그것은 아픈 것이 아니랍니다.

“대니두 아저씨 좋아하는구나,” 

내 이야기를 듣던 폴이 그랬지요. 당연한 거 아니예요? 내가 말했구요. 어떻게 폴을 안 좋아할 수 있나요? 과자도 사 주고, 놀아도 주고, 내 머리도 쓰다듬어 주는데 말이어요. “할아버지 다음으로 폴이 제일 좋아요,” 나는 그랬지요. 할아버지랑 어머니랑 아버지랑은 무슨 일이 있어서 나랑 같이 살 수 없다고 그러는데 폴이 말하기를 때가 되문 나는 폴이랑 같이 살게 될 거랍니다. 삼춘이니까 당연한 거래요. “그 날이 언제예요?” 내가 물었더니 폴은 가만 웃었어요. 

“글쎄.”

폴이 나를 쓰다듬어주면 기분이 좋습니다. 할아버지가 우리 강생이, 하고 나를 꼭 안아주는 것도 좋지만서도, 폴이 하는 것은 조금 다르거든요. 폴은 아주 조심조심 나를 쓰다듬지요. 할아버지는 세게 나를 안는데 말이어요. “아저씨, 나 튼튼해요!” 내가 외쳤는데도 폴은 막무가내였습니다. 그렇게 해야 맘이 편하다나 뭐라나. 폴의 이름은 여러개라 나는 폴을 부를 때 그 모든 것을 섞고는 합니다. 아저씨라 부를 때두 있구요. 삼춘이라구 하기도 하구요. 가끔은 폴, 하고 부릅니다. 무에가 제일 좋으냐, 물으면 폴입니다. 뭔가 특별하잖아요. 왜냐면은 말이지요, 폴의 옆에 있는 아저씨들도 다 폴을 폴이라고 부르지 않거든요. 폴이 말하길 자기 이름을 이렇게 부를 수 있는 것은 내가 유일하답니다. 유일이 뭐냐 했더니 딱 나밖에 없는 거라구요. 나는 신이 나서 짤깍짤깍 박수를 쳤지요. 

하지만 폴이라고 부를 때마다 폴의 표정이 이상해져서, 나는 몰래 가끔만 부르고는 하지요. 그도 그럴 것이 폴의 표정은, 글쎄, 이것은 본 사람만 설명을 할 수 있을 것이어요. 입꼬리가 실룩샐룩 하는 것이 꼭 좋은 것도 같고 싫은 것도 같고 한답니다. 아저씨의 목소리는 항상 낮고 기분 좋게 울립니다만, 그럴 때의 아저씨 목소리는 무언가 꿈꾸는 것 같아요.

참, 아저씨가 나를 부르는 호칭도 늘었습니다. 대니 말고도 아저씨는 나를 꼬맹이라고 부릅니다. 처음 그 말을 들었을 때 나는 아주 화가 났었어요. 나는 여섯 살이고, 곧 유치원도 들어가는데 왠 꼬맹이란 말입니까. 꼬마 아니지요. 여덟 살이면 학교에 가고, 열 살이면 아버지를 만날 수 있는데 나도 어른입니다. 폴에게 이 말을 했더니 폴은 입시울을 올려 빙긋 웃더랍니다. 그리고 말했어요.

“애기야, 너는 나한테 언제나 꼬맹이다.”

하고요. 애기라니요! 그거는 꼬맹이보다 더 심한 말이 아닙니까? 너무 화가 나서 나는 참지 못하고 그만 울어버리고 말았습니다. 당황한 폴이 나를 껴안고 무릎에 앉혀서 토닥토닥 등을 두드릴 때에도 나는 눈물을 멈추지 않았습니다. 사실 폴이 나보다 어른이란 것은 압니다. 폴은 나보다 스무 살이 많다고 그랬으니까요. 그치만 그래도 애기라는 말은 저기 응애 하고 우는 애기한테만 쓰는 건데. 나는 애기 아닌데. 여섯 살이면 다 큰 거라고 아저씨들이 그랬단 말입니다. 그런데 붉은 벽돌집 할아버지랑, 형아랑 아저씨들은 다 어디로 갔을까. 요즘 못 봤거든요.

폴의 가슴을 밀어내고 싶었지만 폴은 내가 그러는 것을 아주 싫어해서, 나는 그냥 가만 안겨 있었지요. 싫어하는 것을 어찌 아냐구요? 다 아는 수가 있지요. 좋아하는 사람이 그러면은, 다 알게 되는 겝니다. 발을 바동바동 구르다가 나는 그냥 포기했지요. 폴은 절대 먼저 나를 놔주지 않거든요. 대니가 화 풀어야지만 놔 줄 거라구 폴이 그랬거든요. 사실 화가 다 풀렸지만서도 나는 괜히 그렇게 더 안겨 있었습니다. 폴의 냄새가 가득하면 기분이 좋거든요.

내 귓가로 뜨끈뜨끈한 숨이 훅 하고 끼쳐오면 기분이 이상해집니다. 폴이 이렇게 있으면 난 그 때마다 나는 폴의 가슴을 꽉 움켜쥐고는 그 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 있지요. 눈은 꼭 감구요. 폴이 그러라고 했거든요. 폴이 몰아쉬는 거친 숨소리를 들을 때마다 기분이 너무너무 이상해집니다. 궁금해져서 가끔 눈을 뜨고도 싶어졌지만 참았습니다. 폴이 실망하는 것은 싫거든요. 나는 폴한테는 칭찬만 받고 싶은 것 같습니다. 폴의 손이 내 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었을 때 처음에는 조금 놀랐지만, 울어 버릴 뻔 했지만 꾹 참았더랬습니다. 내가 몸을 살짝 굳히자 폴이 조용히 물었어요. 

“싫으냐?”  
“싫은 것은 아니어요, 그냥 좀 이상해요.”

몸을 파르르 떤 나는 솔직히 말했어요. 폴은 피식 웃더니 내 엉덩이를 도닥거렸어요. 그러니 기분이 조금 좋기도 한 것 같고, 나는 폴의 목에 내 머리를 부볐습니다. 그러니까 폴이 하는 말이 이것은 서로 좋아하면 하는 거랍니다. 할아버지만큼 좋아야지만 하는 거라고요. 나도 알지요. 왜냐면 폴이 비밀놀이는 앞으로 자기랑만 하자고 했거든요. 나는 몸에 힘을 쭉 빼고는 가만 있었습니다. 엉덩이를 조물조물하는 폴의 손은 엄청 뜨거웠지요. 왠지 간지럽기도 하구 기분이 이상해서 나는 그냥 폴, 폴 하고만 외쳤습니다. 그런데 폴이 내 고개를 잡더니 뽀뽀를 하지 뭡니까. 쪽! 하고 소리가 났어요. 그러니까 그것이, 볼에 하는 뽀뽀가 아니고 입술에 하는 뽀뽀였단 말이지요. 이거 채즈 형아랑 아론 형아가 했던 건데! 난 놀라서 폴에게 소리쳤습니다.

“아저씨 나한테 뽀뽀했다!”

“응.”

폴은 싱긋 웃더니 말했어요. 대니두 해주지 않으련? 아, 폴의 그 미소가 어찌나 곱던지요. 꼭 저기 티비에 나오는 연예인 같더란 말입니다. 나는 조심조심 고개를 숙여서 폴의 입술에 대고 내 입술을 꾸욱 눌렀습니다. 말랑말랑 촉촉한 폴의 입술은 꼭 젤리같단 말이어요. 폴 입술도 젤리 맛이 나나? 그 생각을 하자 궁금해져 나는 폴의 입술을 핥아 보았어요. 젤리같은 맛은 나지 않았지요. 그냥, 폴에게서 항상 나는 그 향기가 났을 뿐이었습니다. 내가 그러는 동안 폴은 눈을 감고 있었지요. 폴의 양손은 여전히 내 볼을 꾸욱 누르고 있었는데, 눈을 감은 폴이 말했습니다.

“대니야, 아 해봐.”

충치를 검사하려는 걸까요? 할아버지가 가끔 해서 나도 알아요. 그런데 눈을 감고 있는데 어떻게 충치를 검사하나, 싶다가 폴이 나보다 어른이니 잘 알겠지 하여 나는 입을 아 하고 벌렸습니다. 그런데, 그랬더니, 폴의 혀가 내 입 안으로 들어왔습니다.

놀라서 발을 바둥거리는데 폴의 손은 내 뺨을 여전히 단단하게 고정하고 있었지요. 폴의 혀는 미끈미끈하고 뜨거워서 숨이 막혔습니다. 내 혀를 꾹 하고 누르면서 안쪽까지 들어오는데 어찌나 숨이 막히던지, 머리가 빙글빙글 돌았습니다. 눈앞이 번쩍번쩍 한 것이 숨이 제대로 쉬어지지 않았어요. 억지로 숨을 쉬어보려고 해도 잘 그렇게 되어지지 않아서, 나는 계속해서 시도하다가는 앙 하고 폴의 혀를 깨물어버렸습니다. 후다닥 입 안에서 빠져나가는 폴의 혀는 꼭 뱀 같았어요. 물론 뱀을 실제로 본 적은 없어 잘 알지는 못하면서도 뱀을 만진다면 그런 느낌이 아닐까 하고 생각이 드는 것이었습니다. 

폴은 잠시 입을 가리고 있더니 눈을 세모꼴로 뜨고는 나를 대차게 노려보았습니다. 왜, 왜 그러지. 나는 당황하여 폴을 바라보았지요. 입 안에서는 얼얼하게 아직도 폴의 혀가 느껴지는 것 같았습니다. 볼 안쪽이랑, 입 안쪽이랑 전부 다가 간질간질 한것이 기분이 너무 이상했지요. 혹시 아팠나. 그러고보니 고기를 먹다가 혀를 실수로 깨물면 무척 아팠던 것 같습니다. 그 기억이 왜 이제야 났을까요. 폴 혀를 깨물기 전에 생각났으면 좋았을걸. 나는 폴을 꼬옥 껴안고는 소리쳤습니다.

“미안해!”

아저씨는 무슨 말을 하려다 말고 가만 나를 바라보았습니다. 나는 그 입술이 달싹달싹 하는 것을 바라만 보고 있었지요. 폴의 갈색 눈은 색이 좀 더 진해져 있었어요. “미안해 할 필요 없다.”폴이 천천히 말했습니다. 놀란 나는 물었지요. “왜? 안 아팠어?” 궁금했던 것입니다. 폴은 지구를 지키는 용사라 혀를 앙! 하고 물어도 전혀 아프지 않는가 하고 신기했던 것이지요. 폴은 고개를 젓더니 말했어요. 이 정도 아픈 것은 아프지두 않다구요. 사실 폴이 아픈 것은 다른 부분이랍니다. 그럼 어디가 그렇게 아픈지 말 해주어, 했더니 콩콩 가슴을 가르키지 뭡니까. 그래서 나는 아프지 말라고 폴의 가슴을 대니 손은 약손 하면서 문질러 주었더랬습니다. 어른이라 아픈 게 창피했던 건지, 폴의 얼굴은 붉게 달궈져 있었답디다. 예전처럼 새빨간 능금이 되지는 않았지만 나는 알지요.

폴이 또 이어서 말하길 미안해야 하는 사람은 자기랍니다. 왜요? 했더니 씨익 웃으면서 하는 말이 앞으로 나한테 미안할 짓을 하겠다고 그러던데 미안할 짓이 뭘까요. 궁금해져서 고개를 갸웃하다 나는 물었습니다. 나 아프게 할 거예요? 그러자 폴의 얼굴에는 즐거운 것 같은 미소가 떠오르더라구요. 진짜 아프게 하는 건가, 막 때리는 건가 싶어서 겁이 난 내가 얼굴을 찡그리는데 그런 아픈 게 아니라고 폴은 막 웃었습니다. 아플 수도 있는데 나한테도 좋을 거랍니다. 그 말을 들으니 며칠 전에 아론 형아가 한 말이 생각나지 뭐예요. 아저씨가 설마 그거 말하는 건가? 사랑하면 한다는 거? 궁금해진 나는 다시 물었지요.

“나랑 삼춘도 그런 거 할 수 있어요?”

폴이 그런 거가 무어냐고 물었지요. 부드럽고 다정한 말씨였습니다. 혹시 폴도 그런 거 안 해본 거 아닐까요. 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 나는 설명을 시작했습니다. 옆집에 사는 아론 형아랑 저기 사는 채즈 형아가 옷을 다 벗고 노는 것을 봤다구요. 고추가 이렇게 왔다갔다하고, 하얀 오줌이 나왔다구요. 폴은 연신 마른세수를 하면서 내 얼굴을 바라보지 않았습니다. 대답은 해 주지 않고서요. 얘기를 마치고 나는 폴을 계속 바라보았지만 폴은 애꿎은 옷자락만 만지작대고 있었습니다. 조급해진 나는 다시 한 번 채근했지요.

“나는 삼춘이랑 못 해요? 삼춘이 말한 거 그거 아니예요? 아프지만 좋다고 한 거 말이어요.”

폴은 입을 딱 벌렸다가는 조개처럼 꾹 닫았습니다. 그리고는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었지요. 또 뭐가 문제인걸까. 접때두 폴이 이러다가 가버렸으니까 또 그럴까봐 싶어 나는 얼른 말했지요. 못해도 괜찮다구요. 아론 형아가 삼춘이랑 할아버지랑은 못하는 거 말해줬다구요. 폴은 나를 가만 바라보더니 작은 소리로 뭐 주마다 법이 달라서 가능한 곳도 있다고 해 주었습니다. 우와아아아. 멋있다. 역시 폴은 아는 것도 많고 정말 영리합니다. 그래서 용사님인 거겠지만요. 나는 눈을 반짝이며 훌쩍 일어나서 툭툭 몸을 터는 폴을 쳐다보았어요. 열 세 살... 폴도 그럼 열 세 살에 그거 했냐고 물어보니까 폴은 허 참, 하더니 혀를 찼습니다. 쯧 하고 혀를 차더니 백 밤 지나면 말해줄게, 하고는 차를 타고 사라져 버렸습니다. 왜 안 말해준 걸까요. 역시 못해봐서겠지요. 창피할 필요는 없는데, 폴은 참 부끄러움이 많은 것 같습니다.

두 밤이 지나고 폴을 볼 수 있을거라 생각했지만, 폴은 오지 않았어요. 왜 그런지 난 압니다. 할아버지가 복덕방에 가시지 않았기 때문이지요. 폴은 매번 할아버지가 없을 때만 찾아오곤 했으니까요. 하지만 폴이 보고 싶지만서도, 이번에는 할아버지가 복덕방에 가는 것을 원하지는 않았어요. 할아버지의 목에 걸린 가시가 아직도 내려가지 않은 것 같았기 때문입니다. 켈룩 켈룩 하는 기침이 더욱 심해져서 나는 발을 동동 굴렀어요. 할아버지가 기침을 할 때마다 가슴이 덜컹 하고 내려앉는 것이 기분이 좋지 않았습니다. 기침 그만해, 병원 가자, 하고 할아버지를 끄는데도 할아버지 하는 말이 이것은 그런 걸로 낫는 것이 아니랍니다. 그러면서 할아버지가 나를 껴안고 우는데, 그 얼굴이 너무 슬퍼 보이는 것이, 나도 그만 할아버지를 안고는 울고 말았습니다. 할아버지가 아픈 것은 싫어요. 차라리 내 목에 가시가 걸렸으면 좋았을걸, 나는 가슴이 너무 너무 아파서 픽 하고 쓰러져버리는 것은 아닐까 싶었답니다.

폴을 본 지 다섯 밤이 지나고 나서였어요. 나는 항상 달력에 가위표를 쳐 두기 때문에 몇 밤이나 지난지 알고 있었는데 그날따라 할아버지 방이 퍽 조용했더랬습니다. 오래도록 주무시나, 하고 그냥 두었는데 짧은 바늘이 2를 가르키도록 할아버지 방은 조용했어요. 기침 소리도 들리지 않구요. 항상 들리던 기침 소리가 없으니 집이 이상하게 조용한 것이 나는 무서워져서 밖으로 빼꼼 나왔습니다. 그 때였어요. 폴과 같이 다니던 아저씨를 본 것이요. 아저씨, 내가 반갑게 외치고서는 인사를 꾸벅했더니 그 아저씨 하는 말이 들어가 있어라, 하지 뭐예요. 첸 아저씨나 폴은 이렇게 싸늘하게 얘기 안하는데. 나는 입을 비죽이고서는 무서워서 나왔다고 했습니다.

무에 무섭느냐고 아저씨가 하기에 나는 아저씨에게 말했지요. 집이 조용해서 이상하다구요. 아저씨는 표정을 와락 구기더니 집으로 들어와서는 할아버지 방으로 저벅저벅 다가갔어요. 우리 할아버지 힘 센데, 그러다 혼나요! 말해도 소용이 없었어요. 아직도 주무시나? 하고 방을 보려는데 아저씨가 문을 쾅 닫아서 나는 볼 수가 없었어요. 조금 이따가 방에서 나온 아저씨 얼굴은 하얗게 되어 있었습니다. 눈을 꿈뻑이며 아저씨를 보는데 아저씨는 나를 앉혀 두고는 전화를 한다며 나가 버렸습니다. 꼬맹아, 여기 가만히 있어라. 하구요. 왜 그러지? 갸웃거리며 폴이랑 할아버지를 스케치북에 그리고 있는데 얼마나 지났을까요. 부르릉, 하고는 차 소리가 집 앞에서 멎었습니다.


	5. Chapter 5

다른 아저씨가 가만 앉아 있으라고 했지만은 나는 그럴 수 없었어요. 그도 그럴 것이 집이 너무나도 조용한 것이 무서웠단 말입니다. 할아버지가 어찌나 곤히 주무시는지 도통 일어나시질 않아 나는 살금살금 집 밖으로 나왔지요. 아마 폴도, 그러니까 온 것 아니겠습니까? 보통 폴은 할아버지가 복덕방엘 가셨을 때만 오는데 말입니다. 

“폴!!!”

나는 순간적으로 폴의 이름을 부르며 대문 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔습니다. 폴의 이름을 폴이라고 부르면 폴이 화를 낸다는 사실도 잊어버린 채였지요. 당황해 입을 가렸으나 폴은 신경쓰지 않는 듯, 달려오는 나를 답싹 받아 안아들었습니다. 그러니까 역시 폴이었던 게지요. 차에서 아직 내리기도 전이라 폴의 몸이 휘청, 하고 뒤로 살짝 기울었지만 폴은 빙긋 웃어주었습니다.

“대니야, 삼춘 말 잘 들어야한다. 할아버지가 말이지, 여행을 가셨어.”

“응? 언제? 어디로?”

“어제 대니가 자구 있을 때. 할아버지한테 전화가 왔어. 아버지를 보러 간다구. 대니는 아직 어려서 못 가는 곳이 있어. 열 살이 될 때까지 삼춘이랑 잘 있으면 아버지랑 할아버지 오신대.”

깜짝 놀라서 나는 눈을 동그랗게 떴습니다. 그럼, 그러면 어젯밤에 아버지가 왔던 것일까요. 그래서 할아버지를 데려간 것일까요. 얼마나 먼 곳에 있는 나라이기에 나는 못 간다는 것인지, 서운해서 눈물이 나올 뻔 하였지만서도 나는 참아야 했습니다. 그렇지 않으면 우는 아이는 싫다며, 삼춘이 나를 혼낼까 봐서였지요. 그래서 아픈 눈을 비비며 서 있는데 폴이 하는 말이 이제 자기랑 가야 한답니다. 뭐 종이를 보여주면서 이게 할아버지가 나를 부탁한다고 보낸 거라는데 글이 너무 어려워 난 제대로 읽지 못하였어요. 그냥 그쪽으로 할아범이 올 거라는 말만 알아들었을 뿐이었지요.

가야한다는 것을 알면서도 왜 이리 발걸음이 떨어지지 않는지. 아저씨들이 내 옷가지를 챙기는데 나는 집 앞을 서성댔습니다. 그럼 이제 영영 여기 못 와요? 했더니 폴은 설핏 웃어 보였지요. 올 수 있지. 먼 데 가는 것두 아닌데. 했지만 왜인지 불안한 마음이 가시지 않아서요. 그 때였습니다. 갑자기 옆 집 대문이 발칵 열리더니 아론 형아가 총알처럼 슉 하고 튀어나왔어요.

“누군데 대닐 데리고 가세요?”

아론 형아는 홱 내 앞으로 나서더니 소리쳤지요. 고양이처럼 앙칼진 목소리였습니다. 아론 형아가 이렇게 나온 것은 처음이라 난 놀라서 눈만 깜빡였지요. 대니 삼춘이야, 그러지 말어, 하려구 했는데 아론 형아가 내 손목을 잡은 손에 너무 힘을 주구 있어가지구요. 너무 아파서, 나는 끙끙대느라 입을 열지 못하였습니다. 그 사이에 폴이 재게 입을 열었지요.

“누구면? 네가 무슨 상관인데?”

폴의 말투는 난폭했고 빈정거림이 섞여 있었습니다. 예전에 느꼈던 묘한 분위기, 그 이상한 느낌이 아론 형아를 노려보는 폴의 몸에서 이글거리고 있는 것이, 괜스레 오싹해져 나는 몸을 떨었지요. “대니야, 이리 오거라.” 폴이 나를 바라보며 말했습니다. 그 말에는 마법같은 힘이 있었어요. 갑자기 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않아 나는 꼴까닥 침만 삼켰습니다. 폴의 얼굴은 미소짓고 있었지만 꼭 가면을 쓴 것 같기두 한 것이 조금 이상했어요. 아론 형아는 내 손목을 잡은 손에 더 꽈악 힘을 주었어요. 

“당신 변태지. 애 데려가서 이상한 짓 하려고 그려는 거 아니야? 당신 얼굴에 써 있다고. 무슨 여섯 살 꼬맹이를 그렇게 쳐다봐? 페도필리아 새끼. 아무 것도 모르는 꼬맹이한테 그런 짓이 잘도 하고 싶나보지?”

아론 형아가 어찌나 내 손목을 꽉 잡았는지 내 손은 피가 통하지 않아 하얗게 질렸습니다. 아파, 아파! 형아야, 대니 아프다! 발을 바동거리며 울상을 지었으나 형은 손의 힘을 조금 풀었을 뿐 나를 놓아주지는 아니하였습니다. 으아앙, 울고 싶어졌지만 아론 형아의 목소리도 폴의 목소리 못지않게 무시무시했기에 나는 가만 있었습니나. 섹스니, 페피도아리? 처음 듣는 단어가 많아서 무슨 말인지 이해를 잘 못한 탓도 있었지만요. 그런데 말입니다, 그 말을 듣자마자 폴은 입꼬리를 올려 씽긋 미소를 지었습니다. 폴이 기분 좋아하는 걸 보니 아마 칭찬인가부다? 하고 있는데 폴이 느리게 말하는 것이었습니다.

“좆에 환장한 고양이 주제에, 꼴에 발톱은 있다 이거지. 쑤셔지면서 질질 싸지르고 싶지 않다면 아가리 닥쳐라. 난 누가 사용한 구멍에 박는 취미는 없지만 내 애들은 아니거든. 대니 말을 들어하니 너는 박히면서도 잘 간다며? 원한다면 내 애들이 잘 놀아줄 거야. 어때, 채워줘?”

“웃기고 자빠졌네, 병신같은 게. 네가 날 보낼 수 있을 것 같지는 않으니까 돌림빵이나 치겠다는 거야?”

“그렇게 나한테 박히고 싶어?”

아론 형아랑 폴 삼춘이 옥신각신 주거니받거니 하는 것을 난 아론 형아의 다리에 매달린 채 지켜보았습니다. 첸 아저씨가 스윽 나오려고 하는데 폴이 한 손을 들어올려 막더군요. 신기해라. 저런 것도 나는 티비에서만 본 것들 뿐입니다. 아마 아저씨는 정말 높은 모양입니다. 아저씨한테 누가 대장이어요 하고 물었을 때 맞다, 내가 대장이지, 하고 답을 들었지만서도 오늘처럼 박력이 넘치는 모습은 처음인지라 나는 화아아아 하고서 그런 폴의 모습을 멍하니 바라보고 있었습니다. 그때 골목에서 때르릉 하고는 자전거 경적이 울리는 소리와, 뭔가가 쓰러지는 소리가 났지요. 형아야! 고개만 돌린 나는 반갑게 소리쳤습니다. 채즈 형아는 조금 아파 보였어요. 얼굴색이 파랗게 질린 것이 말이지요. 픽 웃은 폴이 말했지요.

“저게 네 서방인가보지?”

“씨발 진짜...”

“끝까지 버릇없이 굴기는. 넌 네가 자초한 줄 알아라. 대니 이쪽으로 보내. 그렇지 않으면 네 서방부터 먼저 뚫어주지. 기대를 실망시켜서 아쉽지만, 내가 말한 건 뒷구멍이 아니야.”

찰칵 하는 소리가 났습니다. 채즈 형아가 울상이 되어서 어떤 아저씨의 손을 잡고 축 눈썹을 늘이고 있는 동안 아론 형아는 뭐라뭐라 무슨 말을 하며 발을 굴렀습니다. 역시 알아듣지 못할 단어와, 나로서는 처음 들어보는 욕이 섞이어 있었어요. 폴은 가만히 나와 내 손목을 잡은 아론 형아의 손을 보더니 바닥에 쭈그려 앉아 팔을 활짝 벌리며 빙그레 웃었지요.

“애기야, 이리 온.”

왜 나를 애기냐고 부르냐고 짜증을 내어야 하는데 그럴 수가 없었지요. 말을 하는 폴이 무서운 것 같기도 하고 이상한 것 같기도 하고, 여러 가지 느낌이 들었기 때문입니다. 그런데 그것은 아론 형아에서도 마찬가지였어요. 눈이 새빨개져서는 나를 내려보았다가 저기 채즈 형아를 바라보았다가 하면서 형아도 몸을 떨고 있었거든요. 무서워. 더럭 겁이 나 무서워진 나는 손목을 비틀어 빼낸 뒤 폴에게로 다다다 달려갔습니다.

“아저씨!!!” “대니 래두서!!!”

“옳지,”

폴은 나를 안고서는 번쩍 들어올렸어요. 입술을 떨던 아론 형아가 다가오려다가는, 멈추었습니다. 동시에 누가 확 떠다민 듯 아론 형아의 품으로 채즈 형아가 쓰러졌지요. 차에 탁 타면서 폴이 매끄러운 목소리로 말했어요. 대니 네가 날 선택한 거라구요. 이제와서는 무를 수도 없다구요. 선택한 것에 대해서는 사내애니까 사내애답게 책임을 져야 한다기에 나는 가만 고개를 끄덕였습니다. 폴의 말을 잘 들어야 할아버지랑 아버지가 빨리 오실 것만 같았거든요. 사실 그것 말고도 폴에게는 잘 하고 싶었습니다. 나는 폴을 좋아하니까요. 아마 폴을 사랑하는 것 같으니까요.

까아만 차 안에서는 폴에게서 나는 그 향기가 가득 났습니다. 난 애기가 아니니 자리에 앉고 싶었는데도 아저씨가 날 놓아주지 않아, 어쩔 수 없이 폴의 무릎에 앉아서 가야만 했지요. 무엇인가가 딱딱한 것이 자꾸 내 엉덩이를 쿡쿡 찌르는 것이 아파서 내가 몸을 들썩들썩 하였는데 아저씨는 피식 웃더니 가만 있어라 하였습니다. 폴, 주머니에 무얼 넣어둔 거여요? 하면서 내가 꾹 그걸 눌렀더니 폴은 잠깐 이를 갈더군요. 화났나, 눈치를 보는데 폴은 다시 화사하게 웃었습니다. 화가 난 것은 아닌데 내가 그렇게 조르면 자기는 책임을 못 진다고 하더군요. 그게 무슨 말이지? 고개를 갸우뚱하는데 폴이 배시시 웃으면서 하는 말이 어차피 곧 알게 될 거랍니다.

***

얼마나 지났을까요. 깜빡 잠이 들었다 일어나 보니 나는 방 안이었습니다. 인형두 몇 개 있구요. 우리 집보다 훠얼씬 큰 티비도 있구요. 침대는 푹신푹신한 것이 기분이 좋았지요. 폴이 말하기를, 여기에서 조금만 있는 대신에 어디 나갈때는 꼭 말을 해야 한답니다. 그래야 허락을 해 줄 수 있대요. 이제 삼춘이 보호자니 당연한 거라구요. 알았어요, 그럼 나 유치원은? 했더니 잠시 웃은 폴이 유치원 대신 학교에 들어가기 전까지는 가정교사를 붙여 준답니다. 친구를 사귀고 싶었는데, 해서 처져 있는데 폴이 하는 말이 이거는 할아버지 부탁이랍니다. 할아버지는 변덕쟁이야. 나한테는 보내준대놓고서는. 나는 입을 삐죽였지만 결국에는 알았다고 승낙을 하였습니다. 할아버지한테 오는 편지들은 폴이 받아 준댔으니 폴에게 부탁하여 답장을 쓰면 될 테지요. 할아버지가 날 대신해 아버지에게 답장을 쓴 것 처럼요.

폴은 내 옆에 눕더니 등판을 쓰다듬었습니다. 폴의 긴 손가락이 내 티셔츠를 밀고 들어와서는 목 뒤에서부터 허리까지를 쓸어내리는데 손이 어찌나 뜨겁던지. 나는 몸을 배배 꼬다가는 폴의 말대로 가만 있었습니다. 폴이 말하기를 어디 아픈 곳이 없나 확인하는 거랍니다. 그런데, 그런데, 엉덩이를 주무르던 폴의 손이, 그 전까지는 꼭 같았는데 말이지요, 내 바지 안으로 이렇게 들어오는 것입니다. 바지 안으로 들어오는 줄 알았더니 팬티 안으로 스스슥 미끄러지는 것입니다. 놀라고 부끄러워서 나는 “폴!! 이거는 싫어요,” 했는데 폴이 하는 말이 “괜찮다. 부끄러워 하지 말어라,” 하는 것 아니겠어요. 왜 이렇게 창피한지 몰라서, 그리고 폴에게 그런 마음을 들킨 것이 부끄러워서 훌쩍훌쩍 우는데 폴이 씽긋 웃더니 공평하게 그럼 자기도 고추를 보여 주겠답니다. 그럼 싫다고 안 할 거냐구요. 나는 눈물을 뚝 그치고 고개를 끄덕였습니다.

“우와아아.”

폴의 고추를 본 나는 눈을 크게 떴습니다. 그러니까 뭐라고 할까요, 폴의 고추는 내 고추랑 생긴 모양이 달랐던 것이지요. 검붉은 색에 핏줄이 이리저리 툭툭 튀어나온데다가 꼭 내 팔뚝만한 것이, 엄청 컸습니다. 너무 신기해서 나는 손을 얼른 가져갔습니다. 잡아보니 내 한 손으로는 다 잡히지두 않았어요. 그리구 내 거랑은 다르게 끝 부분이 뭉툭하고 반들반들한 것이 느낌이 좋아서 거기를 문지르는데 폴이 나른하게 한숨을 뱉었지요. 으음, 하고는 만족스러운 듯 소리를 내는데 왠지 모르게 목덜미가 서늘해져 와서 나는 몸을 움칠 했습니다. 

원래도 단단하였지마는 내가 만지는 대로 아저씨의 고추는 쑥쑥 커지면서 돌처럼 딱딱해지기 시작하였습니다. 여기도 이렇게 만져 주어, 아저씨가 부탁하는 대로 나는 고추의 위쪽 부분도 양 손으로 잡고 쓰다듬었습니다. 아저씨가 하는 말이, 아저씨는 여기가 아프답니다. 나만 보면 아픈 거라 내가 도와줘야지만 낫는다는데 그럼 어찌 하겠어요. 왜 나만 보면 아프냐 했더니 내가 너무 좋아 그렇답니다. 원래 어른이 되면 그렇대요. 그래서 내가 도와주어야 한다고요. 그렇게 하다 보니 아저씨의 고추 끝에 이슬이 맺히는 것이었습니다. 신기하다. 나는 그것을 말똥말똥 바라보았지요.

“대니, 목 마르지? 우유 마실래?”

아저씨는 장난스러운 소리로 내게 물었습니다만은 아까 사이다를 마셔서 목이 마르지 않아 나는 고개를 저었어요. 아저씨는 적잖이 실망한 눈치였습니다. 마치 나한테 우유를 주고 싶어 하는 것 같았지요. 그냥 먹구 싶다고 할까, 하다가 나는 고개를 도리도리 저었습니다. 진짜 배가 불렀기 때문이었어요. 아저씨는 핏, 하고 토라지더니 나한테 다시 속삭였습니다. 

“싸 주세요, 해 봐.”

싸달라니 뭘 싸달라는 걸까요. 여긴 보따리도 없는데. 폴, 보자기 있어요? 물으려는데 말을 하는 폴의 목소리는 잔뜩 쉬어 있었어요. 게다가 볼에 와 닿는 폴의 고추는 너무나 뜨겁고 느낌이 이상한 것입니다. 숨도 제대로 못쉬게 눈이랑 코랑 입술에 자꾸 고추가 문대어지는데 막 폴같지 않은 냄새가 나는 것이, 이게 뭔지두 모르겠고 간질간질하고 야릇한 것입니다. 폴이 이래야지 낫는 게 아니었으면 나는 싫어요, 이런 것 몰라요, 하고 와앙 울어 버렸을지도 모르는 일입니다. 

“혀 이렇게 내밀고... 그래, 착하다.”

폴이 말한대로 입을 벌리고서는 있는데 고추를 막 문지르다가는, 폴은 나한테 하얀 오줌을 쌌지요. 팟 하고 내 얼굴에 뿌려지는 기분이 이상해서 나는 얼굴을 찡그렸습니다. 아저씨가 나한테 오줌 쌌어!! 하고 말하려 했지만 폴이 창피해 할까봐 참았습니다. 대신 눈을 감고서 종알종알 말했지요. 딱풀같이 이상한 냄새가 계속 나는데다가 끈적끈적한 것이 싫다구요. 폴은 들은척도 하지 않고 내 얼굴에 그것을 마구 문지르더니 너무 예쁘다, 우리 대니. 하지 뭐예요. 나는 조금 식식거리면서 폴을 뿌리치려 했습니다만 폴이 보이지 않으니 그럴 수가 없었습니다. 폴이 말하기를 자기는 잘못이 없답니다. 다 내가 야해서 그런 거라구요. 야한게 뭔지는 모릅니다만 꼭 나를 원망하는 소리처럼 들렸지요. 그러문 내가 잘못이란 말이어요? 화가 나서 빼액 소리를 쳤더니 폴은 킥킥대면서 아니라고 내 머리를 헝클어트렸지요. 

씻자고 욕실로 이동한 폴은 요런 곳까지 잘 씻어야 한다며 내 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 활짝 열었습니다. 그리고 꼭 잡고 있어야 한다, 하고 내 손으로 엉덩이를 그러쥐게 시켰지요. 폴의 미끈미끈한 손가락이 내 엉덩이 사이를 씻겨주는 동안 느낌이 이상해서 나는 눈을 꾸욱 감고 양을 세고 있었습니다. 양 두마리, 양 세마리, 양 스무마리, 스무마리를 몇 번 세었는지 모르겠어요. 폴의 손가락이 뜨끈한 것만 기억에 남았어요. 나는 낑낑대면서 폴, 포올... 하고는 삼춘의 이름을 불렀더랬습니다. 참, 접때 넘어졌던 상처인지, 삼춘의 배에는 흉터가 조금 남았더랬습니다. 폴의 고추가 또 커져서는, 폴은 나를 무릎 위에 앉히고서는 내 다리 사이로 고추를 넣었다가 빼냈다가 했습니다. 다리 사이가 얼얼하고 화끈거려서 막 바둥거렸지만 이걸 해야지 아이스크림을 주겠다고 해서 나는 꾹 참고 폴이 말한대로 다리에 힘을 주었습니다. 어차피 내 허리를 감은 폴의 팔 때문에 빠져 나가지도 못했지요. 그러는 동안에도 폴은 내게 자꾸 뽀뽀를 쪽쪽 해대는 것이었어요.

아이고 이래 어려서는 언제 잡아먹나. 

말하는 폴 삼춘의 가슴은 여전히 두근두근 콩콩 뛰고 있었어요. 아저씨는 내가 잠들었다고 생각했겠지만 폴이 그 말을 했을 때 나는 사실 잠이 들지 않고 있었어요. 할아버지, 아버지 생각을 하느라, 또 저기 멀리서 창을 닦을 어머니 생각을 하느라 머리가 어지러웠거든요. 잡아먹어? 나는 눈을 동그랗게 떴습니다. 뭘 잡아먹는다는 걸까요. 갑자기 그림 동화책에서 보았던 헨젤과 그레텔이 머리를 스쳐 지나갔습니다. 띄엄띄엄 읽을 수밖에 없지만 거기에도 분명 마녀가 잡아먹는다는 말을 했었거든요. 물론 폴 삼춘은 지구를 구하는 용감한 용사님이니 헨젤을 포동포동 살찌우는 것은 아닐 것입니다. 그럼, 아기 돼지예요? 삼 형제인가요? 돼지 귀여운데 안 먹으면 안 되나요? 물으려다가 나는 까무룩 잠이 들고 말았습니다. 

폴과 함께 지내는 생활은 재미있지요. 폴은 날마다 하얀 우유와 보드라운 빵도 주구요, 내가 잘 먹나 유심히 살펴봅니다. 소시지도 감자도 너무 맛있구 포도맛 사탕도 통으로 잔뜩이어요. 참, 이건 비밀인데 폴과 하는 비밀 놀이말이어요. 얼마 전부터는 다른 아저씨랑도 하게 되었습니다. 그 아저씨가 폴에게 말하면 너는 영영 폴을 못 보게 될 줄 알어라, 해서는 나는 그냥 그 아저씨랑도 놀아 주고 있습니다. 폴을 못 보게 되는 것은 싫거든요. 폴이 아닌 다른 사람과 비밀 놀이를 하는 것도 싫지만, 폴을 못 보게 되는 것이 더 싫어서 나는 참을 수 밖에 없던 것이었습니다.


	6. Chapter 6

요즘 나는 날마다 폴이 주는 우유를 마시고 있지요. 우유라고 하니 이상한데 말이어요. 폴이 하는 말이 요기에서는 하얀 오줌을 그렇게 부른대나 봐요. 처음에 나는 아저씨가 나를 가지고 장난을 치는 줄 알았답니다. 거짓말!! 하고 빽 소리를 쳤더니 폴이 더도 없이 진지한 표정을 하지 뭡니까. 눈을 이렇게 똥그랗게 뜨고서는 아니다 대니야, 여기서는 그러는 거야, 하지 뭡니까. 정말루 장난이 아니란 말이어요? 놀란 나는 냅다 물었지요. 그러문 내가 마시는 컵에 든 우유는 무어냐구요. 아저씨 사실 소랑 친척이였냐구요. 빙긋 웃은 폴이 하는 말이 자기 우유는 아주 특별하답니다. 지구를 구하는 용사라 그렇다구요. 그리구 자기 우유를 먹으면은 곧 열 살이 될 수 있다고 하지 뭐예요. 

“빨리 할아버지랑 아버지 보고 싶지 않어?” 폴이 물었습니다. 우와아아. 진짜예요? 하다가 아무래도 이상해서 나는 얼굴을 찌푸렸습니다. “아무리 그래두 아저씨는 소 아니잖아요. 어떻게 그래요?” 했더니 아저씨가 엄청 재밌다는 얼굴로 키득거리는 겝니다. 그리고 하는 말이, 

“우리 애기, 그럼 어떻게 하면 믿겠니? 첸 아저씨한테 확인시켜주련?”

하시는 게지요. 아저씨는 내 볼을 살짝 꼬집고는 고개를 숙여 내 입술에 쪽 하고 뽀뽀를 했습니다. 뽀뽀는 폴의 귀끝이 발갛게 달아올라 있어서 더 고와 보였어요. 나는 애기 아닌데. 화를 내구서 그렇게 부르지 말어요! 해야 하는데. 하지만 아저씨가 이뻐서 나는 그렇게 말하는 것을 잊어버렸습니다. 대신 진짜 이런 게 기분 좋은건가, 궁금해져서 폴의 고추를 날름 핥았지요. 그랬더니 낮고 쉰 목소리로 신음을 한 폴이 내 머리를 쥐었다가 놨다가 막 헝클지 뭐예요. 그러면서 넣고 싶어서 죽겠다고 하는데 뭘 넣고 싶다는 건지 원.

아하. 잘 살펴보니 폴의 옷에는 주머니가 없는 것이 아니겠어요? 진작 말을 할 것이지. 무언데요? 얼른 넣어요, 하고 내 옷에 달린 주머니를 벌려 보았더니 폴의 표정이 정말 이상해지는 것입니다. 폴은 입술을 꽉 깨물다가는 으하하하하 하고 웃는 것이 아니겠어요? 정말 크게 웃었답니다. 왜 웃지. 폴이 얼굴이 새빨개지도록 웃고 있는 동안 눈을 꿈벅이던 나는 그때서야 폴이 질문한 것을 기억해 냈습니다. 어떻게 하면 믿겠냐구요? 흐음. 나는 입을 열었습니다.

“폴을 못 믿는 것은 아니어요. 첸 아저씨 없어두 되어요.”

그 말을 하고 났더니 더 이상 무어라고 해야 할지 모르겠는 것입니다. 그래서 나는 그냥 다시 폴의 고추를 잡고는 혀를 내밀어서 그 위를 문질러 보았습니다. 이렇게 하면은 폴이 항상 으음, 하고 소리를 내면서 날 쓰다듬어 주고는 했거든요. 아저씨가 내 턱을 잡길래 위를 올려다보는데 폴도 나를 내려다보고 있는 것이었지요. 설명하기 어려운 눈빛이었습니다. 왜요, 했더니 좋아서 그렇대요. 그렇게 내가 좋아요? 방싯 미소를 지은 나는 이유가 무어냐구 물었지요. 사실 항상 궁금했거든요. “대니 삼춘이니까.” 폴은 상냥하고 다정하게 웃더니 나를 돌려세웠지요. 그리고는 내 엉덩이 사이에 고추를 문지르기 시작했습니다. 

폴의 큰 고추는 항상 그렇지만 아주 뜨거웠지요. 꼭 불쏘시개 같은 것이, 뜨겁기두 하구 축축하기두 한 것이 이 느낌을 무어라 말해야 할지 나는 잘 모르겠어요. 그러나 확실한 것은 이상하다는 것 뿐이었습니다. 폴이 기분 좋다니까, 폴이 나으면 좋겠다, 하고 가만 있는 게지요. “좋아?” 삼춘은 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬더니 내 엉덩이를 양 옆으로 쫘악 벌리는 것이었습니다. “응.” 나는 솔직히 말을 하였습니다. 그치만 왠지 창피한 것은 멈출 수가 없었지요. 왜냐면은 엉덩이를 막 주무르던 폴의 손이 자기 대신 내게 엉덩이를 잡고 있게 시켰거든요. 내가 잘 크고 있는지 검사하는 거라지만 이럴 때는 조금은 아파서, 나는 숨을 후욱 하고는 참습니다.

폴은 딸깍 하고 통 뚜껑을 열더니 내 엉덩이 사이에 미끌미끌한 그걸 마구 뿌렸어요. 그리고는 손가락 하나로 내 엉덩이 사이를 살며시 간지르기 시작했지요. 조심스러운 손놀림이었지만은 이것이 아픈 것도 알아서 몸이 저절로 굳었지요. 그랬더니 엉덩이를 토닥인 폴이 하는 말이 오늘은 그냥 겉에만 검사할 거랍니다. 다행이다. 나는 몸에 힘을 풀고서 폴이 검사를 하게 두었어요. 매번 씻구 나면 폴이 이렇게 검사를 하지요. 폴이 하는 말이 나는 여기두 예쁘답니다. 거짓말 말어요, 했더니 싱긋 웃은 폴이 그러는데 진짜래요. 색깔두 수줍은 분홍빛이구 꼬옥 다물린 게 귀엽다구요. 아직은 너무 작아서 아쉽다구요. 말을 하는 폴의 눈은 어두운 밤색으로 번쩍이고 있었답니다. 꼭 고양이 같기두 했어요. 나는 멍하니 그 눈을 바라보다가 아차, 하고 물었습니다.

“무어가 아쉬워요?”

“야한 거를 못 해서.”

야한 것이 무언데요? 하면 되잖아요! 나두 다 컸다구 그랬는데!! 발을 쿵 굴렀더니 폴이 그래? 하고는 아주 느리게 말하는 것이 아니겠어요. 응. 하고는 고개를 끄덕였더니 나를 꽉 껴안은 폴이 지금은 이걸로도 충분하답니다. 엉덩이 사이에서 움직이는 폴의 고추 때문에 내 엉덩이도 불이 날 것 같이 뜨거웠지만 뭐, 폴이 좋다니 되었어요. 폴의 손가락이 내 혀를 누르고 입천장을 긁는동안 나는 조금 콜록대었어요. 내 입 안에 들어온 폴의 손가락에서는 늘상 폴에게서 나는 냄새가 났지요. 알싸하기도 하구, 서늘하기도 한 냄새. 내가 좋아하는 냄새. 폴의 냄새.

***

폴은 나에게 항상 웃어만 준답니다. 그렇지만 딱 한 번, 폴이 무섭도록 화를 낸 적이 있었지요. 평소처럼 다른 아저씨랑 놀고 있을 때였는데, 갑자기 문이 덜컹 하고 열리지 뭐예요. 폴이었습니다. 그 때 폴은 조금 늦게 온다고 했는데, 시계를 보니 짧은 바늘은 여전히 5를 가르키고 있었습니다. “폴!!” 나는 신이 나서 소리쳤습니다. 그런데 폴의 표정이 조금 이상하지 않겠어요? 얼굴이 아주 새하얀 것이, 나는 놀라서 바지를 추켜올리고 폴에게로 다가갔습니다. “폴, 아파요?” 폴은 대답없이 가만 나를 내려다보았지요. 그 얼굴이 너무나 차갑고 딱딱해서 나는 조금 서운했습니다. 폴, 하고 바지를 잡고 흔드는데도 말이 없어서 괜스레 눈물이 나는 것입니다. 그래두 나는 여섯 살이니까요. 또 꼬맹이라거나 애기 소리를 들을까봐 꾸욱 참았습니다. 

폴은 아무 말도 하지 않고 시선을 옮겨 나랑 놀던 아저씨를 바라보았습니다. 그리고는 고개를 까딱해 보였지요. 아마 나오라는 신호였는지 아저씨는 천천히 방 밖으로 나갔습니다. 그러구 보니 아저씨가 대장이랬지. 나는 멀뚱히 그 광경을 바라보았지요. 폴은 무심한 어조로 말을 하였습니다.

“대니야, 여기 안에 가만 있어라. 내가 부를 때까지 문 잠그고 아무한테두 열어 주지 말어.”

여전히 폴의 얼굴은 허여멀건한 것이 색이 하나두 없었습니다. 폴의 표정이 많이 화가 난 것 같았기에 나는 얼른 고개를 끄덕이고 문을 닫았지요. 가지 말어요, 하고 싶었는데 폴의 표정이 무서워서요. 말은 하지도 못하고, 머릿속은 여러가지 생각으로 정신이 없었습니다. 둘이가 싸우는 것인지, 영영 폴 삼춘을 못 보게 될지도 모른다, 그것을 생각하니 자꾸 눈물이 나왔어요. 할아버지두 멀리 있는데... 눈을 감았다 뜨니 어느새 나는 폴의 팔 안이었습니다. 깜빡 잠이 들었던지, 방도 내가 잠든 하얀 방이 아니라 연한 초록색의 방이었지요. 폴은 가만가만 나를 토닥였습니다. 괜찮냐고 묻기에 나는 그냥 고개를 끄덕였습니다. 무어가 괜찮은지는 모르지만은 삼춘이 괜찮아서 다행이라구 속으로 생각하는데 폴은 ‘내가 미안하다.’ 하고 연신 중얼거리는 게 아니겠습니까. 

무엇이 미안해요? 물었더니 그냥 다. 하더군요. 미안할 것두 많지. 난 몸을 돌려 폴의 품 안으로 파고들었습니다. 폴의 품 안은 언제나 그렇듯이 따뜻했지만, 하나 이상한 점이 있었습니다. 그날따라 내가 좋아하는 폴의 냄새가 나지 않는 것이 아니겠어요. 대신에 이상하게 기침이 나오는 냄새랑 코를 톡 쏘는 냄새가 나서, 나는 나도 모르게 에취 하고는 재채기를 하고 말았습니다. 한 번 하니 끊임없이 나오더군요. 내가 재채기를 하는 동안 폴은 잠깐만, 하더니 화장실로 들어갔지요. 

아저씨 화장실이 급했나부다. 침대에 누워서 폴을 기다리는데 물소리가 쏴아아, 하고 울렸습니다. 돌아온 폴의 몸에는 항상 나는 그 시원하면서도 그리운 향기가 나고 있었어요. 이제야 아저씨같다. 나는 폭 고개를 가슴팍에 묻고는 비볐지요. 기분이 이상했습니다. 아저씨는 가만가만 날 어르더니 그랬지요. 

“대니야, 여기서는 내가 대장이다. 누가 네 몸에 손가락 하나라도 대려고 하거든, 폴한테 이를 거라고 얘기해라. 알았니?”

수없이 들어온 말이었지요. 나는 입술을 꼭 깨물고 고개를 끄덕였어요. 약속을 지키지 않고 다른 아저씨와 비밀 놀이를 했는데도 폴은 나를 혼내지 아니하였습니다. 폴도 서운하지만 참았던 거겠지요. “미안해요, 폴. 다시는 안 그럴게.” 폴의 품에 안겨서 나는 조그만 목소리로 속삭였습니다. 폴은 그래, 하고는 한숨을 섞어 말하더니 나를 꽉 안았습니다. 폴의 팔은 뜨거웠어요. 나보다 엄청 크고, 힘이 센 팔이었습니다. 

기분이 너무 이상했습니다. 우유를 먹어도 천천히 열 살이 되게 해주세요. 나는 폴을 떠나고 싶지가 않어요. 나는 마음속으로만 계속 중얼거렸어요. 뭔지는 모르지만 간절한 마음이었습니다. 열 살이 되어도 폴이랑 같이 살고 싶어요. 그냥 다 같이 살면 안 되어요? 폴에게 묻고 싶었습니다. 할아버지도 보고 싶구 아버지도 보구 싶지만 폴은... 폴은 그런 느낌이 아닙니다. 폴만 보면 왠지 모르게 가슴이 싸르르해집니다. 얼음을 꿀꺽 하고 삼켰을 때의 느낌 같기도 하구요, 매운 것을 잔뜩 먹고 나서 아릿아릿한 느낌 같기도 합니다. 왜 가슴이 아팠다가 쓰렸다가, 좋았다가 또 나빴다가 하는 건지 모르겠어요. 욱신욱신거렸다가 토할 것 같기두 하구요. 어른이 되고 있기 때문일까요? 폴이 나만 보면 고추가 아파진다고 했는데 이러다가는 나도 폴만 보면 고추가 아파질지도 모르는 일입니다. 꿈에서도 폴, 폴 하고 부르면은 폴이 저기에서 손을 활짝 벌리고 있을 것만 같습니다. 환하게 웃고 있겠지요. 다정하게 대니야, 하고 불러 주겠지요. 아, 그 광경은 눈을 감아도 선한 것이어요. 폴의 미소, 폴의 발자국, 폴의 목소리, 폴의... 폴... 

나의 폴. 

눈이 폴폴 내리듯이 내 마음 속에도 폴이 폴폴 내린 것 같습니다. 언제부터냐고 묻느냐면 나는 몰라요. 아마 조오기 할아버지네 집에 골목 앞에 쓰러져 넘어졌던 폴을 보았을 때부터인 것 같습니다. 아마 그때부터 폴이 내 마음 속에 내린 것이 아닐까요. 꾸욱, 하고 버스 버튼을 누르고서는, 대니한테까지 세워주세요, 하고 내 마음으로 내린 것이 아닐까요. 

***

폴이 밖으로는 꼭 허락을 받고 나가야 한댔지만 나는 가끔 그냥 나가고는 합니다. 어차피 폴이 매번 다른 아저씨들을 한 명씩 붙여 두는 걸요. 아저씨는 나를 지켜보기만 할 뿐, 내가 놀아달라고 다가가면 뒤로 물러섭니다. 그래서는 안 되는 거래요. 내가 사탕을 주어도 초콜렛을 주어도, 받으면 안 된다구 거절을 하지 뭐예요. 맛있는 건데. 맛없는 거 아니구 대니도 좋아하는 건데요! 나는 빽 소리를 지르고서는 씨근거렸습니다. 그때 저 구석에서 또르르, 공이 굴러 왔습니다.

“어! 공이다!!!”

나는 앉아있다가 발딱 일어섰지요. 생각해보면 그 동안 공놀이를 한 지 좀 되었지 뭐여요. 왜 폴한테 미리 공 사다 달라구 안했지? 신이 나서 도도도 뛰어가는데 뒤에서 아저씨가 거기 멈추라고 소리를 지르며 내게 달려오지 않겠어요. 싫어요! 나랑 놀아주지도 않으면서! 나는 공이랑 놀 거예요! 빨간색 공에 슥 손을 올리는데 누군가가 나를 덥썩 들어올렸습니다. 그리고는 달콤한 냄새가, 복숭아 같기두 하고 체리쥬스 같기두 한 다디단 냄새가 코를 스치는 것이었습니다. 너무 달아서 머리가 어질어질하고 앞이 잠깐 보이지 않았습니다.

눈을 떴더니 나는 낯선 방 안이었습니다. 머리가 여전히 어지러워서 핑글핑글 도는 것이, 나는 고개를 살래살래 흔들었지요. 내 앞에는 처음 보는 아저씨가 가만히 앉아 나를 바라보고 있었어요. 눈은 둥그렇게 뜨여 있었지요. 나는 눈을 깜박이며 그 아저씨를 보다가 주머니에서 포도맛 사탕을 꺼냈습니다. 그리고 불쑥 내밀었지요. 

“드세요. 난 대니에요. 아저씨는요?”

아저씨는 답도 없고, 사탕을 받지두 않았습니다. 그냥 빠안히 날 바라볼 뿐이었습니다. 나는 재차 물었습니다. “포도맛이 싫은 건가요?” 그리고 덧붙였지요. “지금은 이거밖에 없어요.” 어차피 폴의 새 부하인 모양인데, 친해져서 나쁠 것은 없지 않습니까. 어쩌면 나랑 같이 만화영화도 보고 공놀이도 해 줄 지 모릅니다. 지금까지 같이 있었던 아저씨들은 매번 그러질 않았거든요. 아저씨는 여전히 말이 없었고, 나는 길게 하품을 했지요. 그때서야 공이 떠올랐습니다. 공은 어딨어요? 물어보려는데 방문이 왈칵 열리고는 다른 아저씨가 들어오는 것이었습니다.

“정말이군. 소문으로만 들었더니, 폴 웡 이 새끼 이거 아주 쓰레기구만.”

폴 웡, 그거 우리 삼춘 이름 아닌가요? 화가 난 나는 눈을 새치름하게 떴습니다. 삼춘은 쓰레기가 아닙니다. 삼춘처럼 고운 쓰레기두 보셨나요? 쓰레기란 말이지요, 삼춘처럼 향기가 나지 않는다구요! 톡 쏘아붙이려다가 나는 그냥 입을 닫았습니다. 절대 겁이 나서가 아니었습니다. 절대 아저씨가 폴보다 키가 크구 무섭게 생겨서가 아니었습니다. 그냥 조금 더 어른스럽게 말하고 싶어서였지요. 하지만 뭐라고 말해야 어른스러운 겐가 고민하다 보니, 앞의 두 아저씨는 뭐라뭐라 얘기를 하고 있었어요. 드러그가 어쩌구, 그린 드래곤즈가 어쩌구 저쩌구. 알아듣지 못할 얘기 투성이였습니다.

날 보며 눈을 둥그렇게 뜬 아저씨가 나중에 들어온 아저씨에게 보스라고 부른 것을 보면은 저 아저씨도 부하인가봐요. 나중의 아저씨가 대장이구요. 그럼 폴은 뭐지? 폴이 자기가 젤 높다구 그랬는데. 머리가 욱신거려서 나는 둘의 얘기를 끊고 작게 불평을 늘어놓았습니다. 

“폴은 언제와요? 어딨어요?” 

그만 피곤했기 때문이지요. 폴이 보구 싶어서였구요. 내가 이렇게 말하면은 아저씨들은 항상 폴에게 전화를 해주고는 했거든요. 폴이 바쁘지만 않다면 폴은 항상 대니야, 하고는 나긋나긋 나를 불러 주었습니다. 이 아저씨도 그래 주려나 하고 있는데 아저씨는 피식 웃더니 이렇게 말하는 것이었습니다. 

“무슨 상관이니. 앞으로는 다시 못 볼지도 모르는데.”


	7. Chapter 7

“그래서 이 꼬맹이가 폴의 장난감이란 말이지? 여자를 안 좋아한다 했더니 그 고고하신 게 이런 취미가 있었을 줄이야. 뭐, 꽤나 봐줄 만은 하군. 폴 오기 전에 조금 놀아나 줄까? 얘도 심심할 거 아니야.”

흥. 장난감은 무에 장난감. 장난감은 토끼 인형이나 칙칙폭폭 열차를 보고 하는 말인데요? 나는 대니 래두서. 금년 여섯 살 난 사내애입니다. 장난감이 아닙니다. 아마 이 아저씨는 장난감이 무언지도 모르는 바보인 것 같습니다. 하지만 폴이 말하길 바보보고 바보라고 하면 안된댔어요. 진실이 담겼을 때 사람들은 화를 내기 때문이라구요. 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어요, 했더니 그때 폴이 그랬지요. 열 세살이 되면 알게 될 거라구요. 그 때까지는 가만 삼춘 말만 들으면 된다구요. 아까 다른 아저씨가 말한, 그러니까 폴을 못 보게 될지도 모른다는 말은 거짓말일 겝니다. 삼춘은 삼춘 말만 믿으라구 했거든요. 내가 사탕을 먹으면서 공을 벽으로 던졌다가 받았다가 하는데 아저씨들은 계속 둘이 얘기를 하고 있었습니다.

“아서라, 진짜 경 치기 전에.” 

“어차피 너랑 나만 입 다물면 몰라. 이 꼬마가 어디가서 말을 하겠어? 뭘 하는지도 모를걸.”

킬킬 웃은 아저씨는 혀를 내밀어 입술을 핥더니 내게 속삭였어요. 예쁜아, 이리 온. 하구요. 나는 입을 비죽였습니다. 이 아저씨가 뭘 하려는지 나는 알지요. 왜냐면 매번 아저씨들이 나를 예쁜아, 하고 부를 때마다 항상 고추를 꺼내서 흔들거나, 내 몸을 이리저리 쓰다듬고는 했단 말입니다. 그리고 폴이 말하길 그런 건 이제 자기랑만 하는 거랬어요. “뭘 하는지 왜 몰라요! 나랑 비밀놀이 하려구 그러잖아요!” 팩 소리를 쳤더니 아저씨는 웃는 것이었습니다. 왠지 기분이 나빠지는 미소여서 나는 몸을 한 번 떨었지요. 꼭 개미가 기어가는 느낌이 나는 것이었습니다. 

“우리 꼬맹이 똑똑하네. 그래, 폴 아저씨랑은 어떻게 놀았어? 아저씨랑도 놀아주면 아저씨가 공도 주고 사탕도 주고 할게. 응? 폴한테는 비밀로 할게.”

피하려구 했지만 그럴 수가 없었어요. 성큼성큼 거리를 좁힌 아저씨는 다가와서는 나를 와락 껴안았습니다. 싫어요, 하구서 발을 바둥바둥 굴렀지만 그 손아귀가 어찌나 거칠고 힘이 센지, 나는 빠져나갈 수가 없었지요. 아저씨의 품은 폴과는 다른 냄새가 났어요. 왠지 얼굴이 찡그려지게 되는 축축하고도 쿰쿰한 냄새였습니다. 폴처럼 더 맡고 싶고 더 가까이 가고 싶은 상쾌한 향기가 아니었어요. 내 팔을 잡은 아저씨의 손이 너무 아퍼서 나는 가만 있었습니다. 그랬더니 아저씨는 내 귀를 씹으면서 이렇게 말하는 것이 아니겠어요.

“좋으면서 빼기는. 어린 게 벌써부터 요망하네. 튕길 줄도 알고 말이야. 그래봤자 넌 육변기야. 정액받이라고. 폴이 널 얼마나 잘 교육시켰는지 볼까?”

모르는 단어가 너무 많아서 아저씨의 말을 이해하기가 힘들었습니다. 들어보았던 말도 있었지만 자꾸 뜻이 헷갈려서 나는 해석을 포기하고 말았어요. 어른들의 말은 너무 어려우니까요. 아저씨는 날 답싹 내려놓더니 내 머리를 자기 고추 쪽으로 꾹꾹 누르는 것이었습니다. “우유 좋아하지?” 아저씨의 고추는 폴의 고추보다 색이 아주 진했습니다. 냄새두 더 진했구요. 핏줄도 울퉁불퉁한데다가 열기가 훅훅 느껴지는데 폴이 아니니까 아프든 말든 나랑은 상관 없잖아요. 그래서 나는 머리를 빼려고 바둥대는데 아저씨가 하는 말이, 폴이 해두 된다구 했답니다. 그래요? 실망한 나는 생각했습니다. 나는 폴이랑만 하구 싶었는데 폴은 고새 마음이 변했나부다, 하구요. 

“그래두 싫어요.”

나는 고개를 홱 빼내었습니다. 아저씨가 나를 노려보았습니다. 그 눈에는 핏발이 서서 빠알간 것이 꼭 금방이라두 나를 어흥 하고 물어뜯을 것 같았지요. 나는 무서운 것을 꾹 참았어요. 그리고 말했습니다. 나는 폴이 좋다구요. 그래서 비밀놀이는 폴하고만 하구 싶다구요. 폴이 해도 된다고 하던, 안 된다고 하던 그래두 나는 폴이랑만 하고 싶다구요. 아저씨는 이상한 표정으로 나를 바라보더니 참 나, 하고 고개를 휘휘 저었습니다. 그리고 하는 말이 폴 웡이 어디서 물건을 주워왔답니다. 물건 아닌데? 난 사내애라구요! 소리쳤지만 아저씨는 듣지 않는 것 같았어요.

그 때였습니다. 쾅 소리가 나면서 문이 열렸어요. 누구지? 혹시 폴? 파다닥 일어나면서 달려가는데 역시 삼춘이었어요! 세상에! 두 손으로 총을 들고서는 빠르게 도로록 구르던 폴의 시선은 나를 보더니 멈추었습니다. “대니야 눈 감아라.” 폴의 목소리는 싸늘했지요. 내가 눈을 감자 폴은 나를 세게 껴안더니 총을 쏘았습니다. 탕, 하고 총소리가 울렸답니다. 폴의 냄새를 맡으며 나는 생각했어요. 우와아아, 멋있다. 총 쏘는 폴도 보고 싶었는데 그것을 보지 못해 아쉬웠습니다. 폴의 가슴이 들썩이더니 나를 훅 하고 떼어냈습니다. 미소를 지은 내가 폴을 보려는데, 

“폴!!!!!!”

나는 큰 소리를 지르면서 폴을 옆으로 세게 밀쳤습니다. 폴의 뒤에서 다른 아저씨가, 너무 무서운 표정을 하고서는 의자를 들고 폴을 내려치려고 하고 있었거든요. 쾅, 엄청난 소리가 났습니다. 다음 순간 나는 아무 생각도 할 수가 없었습니다. 팔다리가 왜인지 움직여지지가 않았어요. 눈을 깜빡, 깜빡 하는데 빛이 반짝, 반짝 하고 꺼졌다가 켜졌다가 했습니다. 하얘졌다가 까매졌다가 했습니다. 폴이 무어라고 소리를 지른 것 같았는데 나는 듣지 못하였지요. 졸음이 몰려와서 사르르 눈을 감는데 빵!! 하고 엄청 큰 풍선이 터지는 소리만 들은 기억이 납니다.

***

폴의 우유를 많이 먹어서였을까요? 나는 어느새 열 살이 되어있었습니다. 키는 조금 더 자라 있었구요, 고운 양복을 차려입고 목에는 나비넥타이를 하고 있었지요. 반질반질한 구두는 새 것이라 발이 조금 아픕니다만은, 참습니다. 왜냐구요? 오늘은 아버지를 보는 날이거든요. 참, 어머니두요. 할아버지가 말씀하시기를 글쎄 어머니가 창을 다 닦았다구 전화를 하셨다지 뭡니까. 너무 놀라서 나는 입을 딱 벌렸어요. 나도 모르게 조금 손을 떨었던 것 같기두 하구요. “정말이어요?” 나는 물었지요. 할아버지의 말을 의심하는 것은 절대 아니었습니다. 그저 나는, 

“그러문. 정말이구말구. 우리 강생이 열 살이 되면 아버지가 오신다구 할아버지가 말 하지 않았니?”

이 말이 듣고 싶었던 게지요. 다시 한 번 확인받고 싶었던 겝니다. 아, 이제 모든 것이 괜찮아졌습니다. 나두 어머니가 생기는 겝니다. 신이 나서 나는 짤깍짤깍 박수를 쳤습니다. 가슴에서는 살랑살랑, 봄바람이 불어옵니다. 어딘가에서 꽃내음이 나는 것만 같습니다. 어라라. 나는 의아해져서 눈을 동그랗게 떴습니다. 아까까지 가을 아니었던가요? 어느새 담장 위에 개나리가 피어있는 것이었습니다. 노오란 개나리 위에 팔랑팔랑 하양 나비두 날아들구요. 

할아버지, 저기 봐. 나비를 가르키니 할아버지가 푸근하게 웃습니다. 주름이 자글자글한 얼굴입니다만 그래두 우리 할아범은 참말로 멋쟁이랍니다. 내가 옷을 차려입은 것처럼 할아버지두 하이얀 양복을 입으시구 멋들어진 맥고모자를 척 머리에 올리고 계셨습니다. 느이 부모님 첨으루 뵙는 건데 단정하게 해야지. 지팡이를 들지 않은 손으로 할아버지는 제 머리를 쓱쓱 쓰다듬어 주셨습니다. 여러번 말이어요. 

그거 아세요? 저기 저 밑에 사는 테이션 녀석이 대니 넌 엄마두 없잖아! 하구 다시 그러면 이제 나도 아니, 오늘 오셨거든! 하구 쏘아붙일 수 있습니다. 우리 어머니는 참말로 곱습니다. 이렇게 고운 사람은 처음 봅니다. 구불구불한 머리는 어깨까지 와서 있구요, 비스듬히 기울여 쓴 크림색 모자에는 깃털 같은 것이 달려 있습니다. 연한 분홍색 재킷과 긴 치마를 입은 어머니가 어찌나 아름다운지, 할아버지가 느이 엄마다. 안 했음 나두 모를 뻔 했지요. 머뭇머뭇 인사를 하려는데 어머니의 큰 눈에는 방울방울 눈물이 고이는 것이었습니다. 

“세상에 대니야, 우리 대니야, 너무 보구 싶었다. 우리 강아지...”

어머니는 팔에 들고 있던 작은 가방을 내팽개치더니 내게 헐레벌떡 달려와서는 날 꼬옥 껴안았습니다. 그 목소리가 어찌나 부드럽고 상냥한지, 나는 아 이게 은쟁반에 옥구슬 구르는 소리라는 거구나, 하고 바로 깨달을 수 있었지요. 어머니에게서는 초롱꽃 같은 향기가 났어요. 은은하고 정겹고 따스하고, 자꾸 맡고만 싶은 향기였습니다. 가슴이 어룽어룽하고 울컥해져서는 나는 어머니를 세게 껴안았습니다. 보구 싶었어요, 왜 이제야 온 거여요, 묻고 싶었지만 물을 수가 없었습니다. 목에 턱, 하고 큰 생선 가시가 걸린 것처럼 이상하게 말을 할 수가 없던 것이었지요. 그것은 어머니두 마찬가지였던지, 분홍색 치마에 흙이 묻어서 더럽혀지는 것도 상관하지 않구 어머니는 날 껴안고 계속 울더랍니다.

“우리 대니 미안하다. 너만 두고 가서 미안하다.”

낯선 목소리에 놀란 내가 어, 하고 엄마 품에서 고개를 드는데 반질한 구두코가 보였습니다. 고개를 위로 위로 드니까 세상에. 콧수염을 기른 얼굴을 보자마자 나는 알 수 있었습니다. 이 남자는 그러니까 그 사람입니다. 아저씨가 아닌 것이었어요. “아버지!!!” 나는 큰 목소리로 소리쳤습니다. “오냐, 대니야.” 아빠는 어머니 품에서 나를 받아안더니, 훌쩍 들어올려서는 공중에서 한 바퀴 휙 돌렸습니다. 세상에, 진짜 우리 아버지구나. 울음이 다시 나려는 걸 나는 꾹 참고 방긋 웃었습니다. 아버지 한 손을 꽉 붙잡고, 다른 손에는 어머니 손을 붙잡고 나는 천천히 걸었습니다. 할아버지는 벙글벙글 미소를 지으며 나를 바라보고는 말하셨지요.

“이제 맘 놓아라. 집에 가면 포도맛 사탕 잔뜩 사 주마.”

씩 웃으려다 말고 나는 잠시 멈췄습니다. 포도맛 사탕. 폴이 주는 사탕은 늘상 포도맛이었습니다. 그런데 그러고 보니 폴은 어디로 간 걸까요? 가족인데, 가족이 다 모였는데 왜 폴은 없는 걸까요? 폴은 삼춘인데, 바빠서 못 왔어요? 물으려는데 등 뒤에서 소리가 들려왔습니다.

“대니야, 이리 온.”

폴의 목소리였습니다. 어, 폴! 언제 왔어요? 반가워서 달려가려는데 어머니랑 아버지가 내 손을 놓아주지 않았습니다. 왜 그러지. 놀란 나는 우리 부모님의 얼굴을 번갈아 바라보았어요. 부모님의 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳어 있었습니다. “대니야, 저거는 네 삼춘이 아니다. 속지 말어.” 어머니가 날카롭게 소리쳤습니다. 꾀꼬리같던 어머니의 목소리는 아까와는 확연히 달랐지요. “그게 무슨 소리여요?” 이해할 수가 없어져 나는 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸어요. 그러문 폴이 나한테 거짓말을 했단 말이어요? 그럴 리가 없잖아요. 그런데 그러면 어머니가 거짓말을? 아니 그것도 말이 안 되잖어요. 머리가 아파져 낑낑대는데 어머니랑 아버지는 말없이 폴을 노려보고 있었습니다. 그 시선이 어찌나 따가운지 나도 따꼼! 하는 것 같았습니다. 할아버지는 폴한테 호통을 치셨지요. 노기어린 목소리로 이놈이 어딜 감히 오느냐구 하셨어요. 그러나 폴은 전혀 신경쓰이지 않는다는 듯 내게 손짓을 하는 것이었습니다. 

“대니야, 이리 오거라. 이 쪽으로 오거라.”

무릎을 꿇고서 팔을 벌린 폴의 얼굴은 하얗게 질려 있었습니다. 처음에 골목 조오기에 넘어져 있던 폴을 볼 때에두, 저렇게까지 폴의 얼굴이 하얗지는 않았었는데 이게 왠 일일까요. 어떻게 해야 할 줄을 모르고 나는 그 자리에 서서 있었습니다. 날 바라보는 폴의 눈이 이글이글한 것이 속이 이상했습니다. 너무 이상했습니다. 그렇게 계속 바라보기만 하는데, 폴이 다시 입을 열었습니다. 

“대니야, 정신 차려라. 넌 이리로 와야 해. 거기는 네가 있을 곳이 아니다.” 

하구요. 나는 깜짝 놀랐습니다. 물론 처음에는 화가 났지요. 나보구 어머니랑 아버지랑 할아버지랑 있으면 안 된다구요? 해서 소리를 치려는데 깜짝 놀라서 소리를 못 쳤어요. 그도 그럴 것이 말을 하는 폴의 눈에서는 눈물이 후두둑 하고 떨어졌기 때문이었습니다. 세상에. 나의 폴이 울고 있었습니다. 그렇게 아프게 꽈당! 하고, 아니면 꿍! 하고 넘어져서 배에 피가 이따만큼 났을 때도 폴은 울지 않았습니다. 폴은 지구를 구하는 용사고, 씩씩하니까요. 그런데 그런 폴이, 내가 자기를 안아주지 않는다고 해서 울고 있는 것이었습니다. 내가 어머니랑 아버지를 더 좋아한다고 울고 있는 것이었습니다. 병에 걸린 것일까요. 요기 목 아래랑 가슴이 쿵 하고는, 막 저릿저릿하는 것이었습니다. 폴의 그 모습을 보니까요. 나는 엄마랑 아빠랑 할아버지를 올려다보았습니다.

“안아주고만 올게요. 폴 울어요.”

“대니야, 지금 가면은 너는 여기로 오지 못한다. 엄마 아빠 못 봐두 좋은 게야? 할아버지보담 저 아저씨가 좋으냐?”

그건 아니어요. 나는 고개를 저었지요. 그러자 폴의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것이었습니다. 그 모습을 보니, 아, 내가 뭔가 잘못을 저지른 것 같은 느낌이 드는 것이었습니다. “안아만 주고 올게요.” 네? 나는 어머니랑 아버지를 올려다보았습니다. 어머니는 슬픈 미소를 짓더니 쭈그려 앉고는, 내 머리를 가만가만 쓰다듬으며 물었습니다. 그렇게 저 아저씨가 좋으냐? 하구요. 나는 고개를 끄덕였지요. 열 셋이 되면 사랑하는 사람들이 하는 것을 폴이랑 하구 싶다구요. 아버지는 큰 한숨을 내쉬었고, 할아버지는 츳츳 혀를 차더니 에잉 하고 고개를 돌렸어요. “가거라.” 어머니는 나를 꽉 안았다가는 내 등을 살짝 밀었습니다. 어머니의 가슴이 오르락 내리락 하는 것이 안기었을 때 느껴졌지요. 자박자박 걸어 폴에게 안기는데, 뒤에서 소리가 들렸습니다. 

“못난 우리를 용서해라, 대니야. 너만 두고 가서 미안하다.”

무에가 용서를? 이해할 수 없어 나는 고개를 갸웃했지요. 뒤를 돌아보려고 하는데 폴이 내 뒷통수를 강하게 누르고 있어서, 나는 고개를 들 수가 없었습니다. 다음 순간 휘이이잉 하고, 바람소리가 나면서 몸이 부웅 뜨는 느낌이 들었습니다. 왜 이렇게 머리가 아야하지, 싶어 눈을 찡그리는데 귓가에서 소리가 들렸습니다. 폴의 목소리였습니다. 무어라고 하는지는 머리가 혼곤하여 알아들을 수 없었습니다. 온몸이 꼭 두들겨맞은 것 같이 천근만근이었거든요. 하지만 그 목소리가 주는 느낌만은 생생했습니다. 안도하는 듯한, 한숨이 섞인 목소리. 무엇인가가, 보드라운 이불 같은 것이 따뜻하게 몸을 폭 감싸고 있는 것만 같은 느낌이 나는 목소리였지요. 꼭 천사를 만나면 저런 소리를 내지 않을까요. 폴은 대체 어디에서 천사를 본 것일까요?


End file.
